All in Good Fun
by Silent Magi
Summary: What happens when the past catches up with someone? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka looked down at the collection of bottles and cans in the box in front of him. This was one of the days he had been waiting for since the group had started. In about a week the students would be graduating, and it was time for a final prank. He had gotten permission from parents and legal guardians, made sure all the students had a nice and filling lunch, and finally cleared the rest of the afternoon. It was time to get the kids completely drunk.

This is technically classified as training the students to function while intoxicated, but most don't even get past the first drink. The only one that Iruka thought might be a problem was the Akimichi. They could store away alcohol like nobody's business.

Iruka looked up as the students filed in from lunch, each one looking curiously at the box before taking their seats. Once everyone was in, he began pulling out bottles, setting up a mini-bar right in front of the classroom. "This afternoon class, we are going to have a special lesson. The Hokage himself approved of it. We are going to learn how to fight while inebriated, or in other words, drunk."

"The reason for this lesson," Iruka continued after the confused questions had died down, "Is to get you prepared to act at any given time. Because once you put on your headbands, you will be expected to be ready at any time. But you will also be adults, and thus you should learn to deal with the effects of choices you make, in a safe environment."

Seeing the worried look of a few of the students he smiled reassuringly. "I've already talked with your parents, and/or legal guardians and have gotten their permission, so come up one at a time and select a drink."

Ten minutes later, most of the students had drained their glasses, a few of them had already passed out. Sasuke was the first one, followed by Shino, then Kiba. The remaining students had engaged in a drinking contest or two. Sakura and Ino seemed to be determined to beat the other, taking a large bottle of a fruit drink. While Hinata had joined the remaining boys and Iruka in the main contest, sampling shots of various other drinks.

Ino and Sakura were the next to fall, both girls had tipped backwards to get the last dredges of their drink from the tall glasses they had chosen, and fell back onto the cushions Iruka had laid down when they started. The others paused there contest long enough to check on them, and put away their empty glasses.

Ten shots later, Chouji set his shot glass down with a thunk, followed by a louder thud of his head hitting the teacher's desk. Iruka looked at the other remaining contestants to try and size them up. Shikamaru was looking about normal for himself, lazy and disinterested, but one could see a certain dullness to his eyes. Hinata was rosy cheeked and wobbling a little, but the determination she held seemed to be holding her own in this contest. The big surprise was Naruto, who after fifteen shots was the only one other than Iruka to be steady enough to pour the shots without spilling too much. If Iruka hadn't seen him downing the shots, Iruka would have sworn he was completely sober.

Several shots later, Naruto poured out the shots for the group, and everyone downs them except Shikamaru. The other three look at the shadow user, who appears to be staring deeply into the drink, finding some deeper meaning to it. This illusion is shattered however when Shikamaru starts snoring. "Guess this mean he's out," Naruto stated calmly, sliding the shot away from Shika.

Hinata bit her lip as she looked at the shot glass sitting on the table. In one quick motion she scooped it up and gulped down the contents. Setting the glass down she turned to Naruto and leaned forward, a heavy blush to her cheeks. "N...Naaaruutooo..." she slurred, gaining the blonde's attention, "I... I want to..." she began, crawling towards him as Iruka began laughing, her eyes half lidded. "to ki...ki..." she was cut off however when she whipped her head to the side and let loose the contents of the contest over the desk, right into Iruka's lap.

Shortly after coating Iruka in vomit, Hinata passed out, her head falling down onto a very sensitive part of Naruto's anatomy. Despite the wincing and urge to curl into a ball, Naruto carefully lowered Hinata off his lap and onto the floor, where he put her into a position so she wouldn't choke, if she threw up again.

Iruka sighed as he dumped Hinata's stomach contents into his waste bin and stood up. "I think a five minute break so we can clean up the area is in order, don't you?" Iruka asked his paper tray, with bleary eyes.

Naruto agreed, grabbing a towel and wiping Hinata's mouth and cheeks clean, only to find he couldn't pull away. Hinata had snaked her arms around his neck and was slowly pulling herself closer. He blushed heavily as her lips met his, parting a second later as she slumped back to the floor with a wide grin.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Iruka popped a soldier pill to help counter the alcohol he'd consumed so far. He was running low on chakra from the purging technique, and in reality he was a very lightweight drinker.

The Hokage walked down the hall, coming upon Iruka as he made his way to the bathroom. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, I was going to ask how it went, but I can tell..."

Iruka looked down at the mess on his front tucking his change of clothes more firmly into his armpit. "Yes sir... that was..." Iruka began before being interrupted by a belch and then continuing, "excuse me, not fun... but I _never_ would have thought _they_ could drink that much."

Sarutobi chuckled a moment before a word resonated with his mind. "They? Who's they?"

Iruka hiked a thumb over his shoulder indicating his classroom. "Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino each passed out after the first drink... Sasuke didn't even make it through a full cup. Sakura and Ino wiped out a bottle of wine, and themselves in the process, Chouji would drink you under the table and Shika..." Iruka paused to let out a chuckle, "he passed out without us knowing... until he started snoring, that is."

Sarutobi chuckled as he gave Iruka a quick once over. "I see, then that leaves Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun... since I don't see ramen noodles, I'm guessing this is a gift from Hinata-chan..."

Iruka laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "She holds a deceptively large volume of vomit... and could probably hold her own against Anko."

Sarutobi smirked slightly as he shook his head. "This class has a lot of potential... all across the board."

Iruka chuckled and nodded his head. "The real surprise is Naruto, go ahead and take a look, you'll see what I mean. I need to clean up and get back there; I have to maintain my reputation after all..." With a bow he slipped into the bathroom.

Sarutobi shook his head as he walked down the hall, arriving at the room just in time to see Naruto to get kissed by Hinata. Once the young man laid down the girl, Sarutobi cleared his throat. "How was your first kiss, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whipped around to fact the old man with a slight blush. "I... she kept trying to stick her tongue in my mouth... and it tasted funny... kinda like that stuff Iruka-sensei's having us drink," Naruto answered, indicating a bottle of rotgut whiskey.

Eying the stacks of shot glasses, and picking the one stacked into a pyramid out as Naruto's Sarutobi nodded absently. "Such a shame, maybe your next one will be better? After all, your graduation exam is next month. How are you feeling, Naruto-kun? Any dizziness?"

"Well, I was a bit queasy, but I think that was only because Hinata puked on Iruka-sensei," Naruto answered, smiling down at Hinata. "Man, I wish I'd had my camera out for that one..."

Sarutobi laughed grandfatherly as he looked up at the camera in the corner of the classroom. "How about this Naruto? I have to go back to work, but if you close the blinds and leave plenty of water for your classmates, I'll give you a copy of the security video of it."

Naruto's face broke out into a huge grin as he nodded. "Hai!" he responded before looking over at the windows for a moment, and then taking in the entire class. "Why though? I don't really get this lesson. I mean they just fell asleep, didn't they? Well Sasuke-teme was a bit loud and obnoxious for two seconds, something about that whack-a-weasel game... then he hit the desk, with his face."

Sarutobi let out a chuckle as he inspected a few of the students. "The lesson is to show the effects of alcohol on their bodies, and to know their limits. It's like training until you pass out in a way. You never know how far you can go until you try, but once that's known; you know where to stop yourself."

Naruto stopped to consider this for a couple minutes before speaking again. "That makes sense... but why am I still awake? I mean I'm not even wobbly like the others were, and Iruka-sensei looks ready to drop like a rock."

Sarutobi picked up one of the empty bottles and looked it over thoughtfully before responding. "It might have something to do with your fast healing... but I think now is a good time for another lesson... here, take this bottle."

Taking the bottle into his hands, Naruto looked at it curiously and was about to ask when the old man continued. "It's a cold, empty thing, isn't it?" At Naruto's nod he indicated Hinata. "Now, she was softer and warmer right?"

At Naruto's nod he put the bottle down and settled down to look Naruto in the eyes. "This is a lesson most shinobi learn later on in life. Don't turn to the bottle for comfort, it'll only make you like itself, instead find a friend and turn to them."

"I get that, but why would anyone turn to that stuff for comfort? Most of it tastes nasty, and it just makes you sleepy..." Naruto asked confused as he looked out at his classmates.

"For many, it's a way to forget their problems for a while..."

Naruto's prankster spirit, or possibly a drunken Kyuubi perked up at this. "Oh really?"

Sarutobi, ignoring the dangerous lilt in Naruto's voice turned to head out. "In fact, I dare say none of your classmates would remember today, then again, if used in moderation... some great words of wisdom could be passed down to them. It may not sink in right away, but eventually it would."

Naruto's devious grin turned into a confused smile, before he broke something trying to figure it out, Sarutobi continued, "We as ninjas tend to block things from our minds. Sometimes we need to lower these blocks in order to remain human."

Naruto's face lost all expression of his prankster side as he looked at his classmates, sleeping peacefully. "I think I get it now..."

"As Hokage, I've learned when to use this method, and when not to. Also, what lessons to teach," Sarutobi finished calmly before looking at the clock and letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I have to go now, remember Naruto, my door is always open for you."

"I'll remember that," Naruto said warmly as he turned back to the old man, "Maybe you can show me how to grow something else one day? Those tomatoes are getting big, but must be lonely..."

"Strawberries would cheer up your apartment a little I think..."

"That'd be great, thanks old man!" Naruto replied with a laugh.

Chuckling the hokage bowed his head and stepped out of the room. "Until then Naruto-kun."

"Later Old Man," Naruto whispered to the closing door, before turning back to his classmates, the prankster impulse bouncing inside his mind, as well as the words of the old man, about teaching lessons.

An hour later found Naruto helping Iruka into a prone position carefully, the words of Old Man Hokage bouncing around in his ears still. Leaning up to the curtain rod, he shut the blinds and began filling up an old tray with glasses of water. Shortly after setting the water on the table he paused looking out over his classmates with a frown. There was a lesson to learn here, but what could it be?

Focusing on Sasuke, his frown deepened for a moment before a smile lit up his face. He propped the last loyal Uchiha against the wall, removing the shirt as it was soaked in something nasty. Getting Kiba from the other side of the room, he accidentally bumped Sakura down a row and on top of Ino. Propping Kiba up next to Sasuke, he looped their arms over each other's shoulders, heads together as pillows, the other hands accidentally landing on the other's lap.

For the slumbering Shikamaru, he propped him up behind the lectern, even giving him some prop glasses from the back of the room. Nodding in thought, he looked around curiously as he pulled a couple books out of Iruka's desk, one a diet and exercise book, which he slipped under Chouji's head opened to a random page, showing a colorful fruit salad, the other an odd orange book with a red crossed out circle on one cover that he just laid over Iruka's face, again opened to a random page. Finally he turned to Hinata, and sighed in thought, stroking her hair gently before scooping her up and placing her in a pile of first aid dummies, giving her a toy replica of a shield that Iruka had confiscated off a kid one year about Halloween time. Smiling sweetly at her he ran his fingers through her hair again and whispered, "Maybe someday your prince will come, and show you how great you are. Sleep well Princess..." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead lightly before slipping a bottle of pain relievers into her hand.

Looking at his work he nodded to himself before digging out his camera from his bag, and snapping off a few pictures of each set up he made. His final one he sets up the camera on a time delay, positioning himself so it'd catch him just right in the picture. After the final picture is taken, he pulls out a book on basic jutsus and practices Bushin no Jutsu.

Two hours later finds Naruto heading out the door, a minute before the bell rings. No one had woken up yet, and he wanted to get to the Hokage's tower and pick up the video from the old man before heading up to the Hokage monument and watching the sun set from there. He'd have to look into getting those pictures developed, but for now he just wanted to bask in the last beams of the sun as it fades, and enjoy this warm feeling in his heart.

Seconds later the bell rings, waking the class up with much groaning and moaning. That's when the screaming started, however the prankster responsible was already long gone, and not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later found Naruto moving into a small house on the very edge of the Hyuuga estates, initially he was a little worried when he went to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage and Hiashi had made living here for a month part of the deal. However, one look into Hinata's eyes and he knew that even living a year suspended over a volcano would be worth it.

Now here he was, on a chilly November day hauling everything he owned across Konoha and into a small house, which may be his home if Hiashi approved of him. His and Hinata's, he mentally corrected as he entered the house, seeing her directing the steady flow of shadow clones where everything would go. It surprised him that the shy heiress had held a crush on him ever since the academy days, he'd always written off the kiss from Hinata as her being really out of it.

The house was a small and cozy five bedroom, three baths building at the very southern end of the estates, with the nearest building being the main house. There was even a small area for him to transplant his plants and expand into a garden. And there was a nearby waterfall that had Hinata turned a lovely shade of red, she looked so cute that Naruto couldn't even remember to ask her about it.

Naruto realized that he had stopped carrying his boxes in, when the shadow clone behind him bumped into him and fell to the ground, dispersing itself and spilled a worn locked book and several photos. Naruto set aside his box loaded with his undergarments and dove after the scattered pictures and book, piling them up in their box again as quickly as he could.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, bending down to pick up a picture that had fallen near her, only to have Naruto snatch it up in a panic.

"NO! I mean no, nothing's wrong..." Naruto corrected with a nervous laugh, "There's just some... embarrassing pictures here..."

"Oh... You know I won't think any less of you Naru-kun..." Hinata purred softly as she hugged him from behind. "We all have embarrassing pictures about ourselves... if you want I could show you some of mine..."

Despite every instinct, every fiber of his being, including Kyuubi, begging and pleading Naruto to just roll over and give Hinata what she wanted he pulled away. "That's... that's alright... I mean we've got stuff to do... so maybe another time, right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly for a moment before smiling sweetly and nodding. "Sounds good Naru-kun... another time," Hinata replied before turning back to work, guiding a pair of clones carrying a kotatsu on the precise location for it to go.

Tucking the pictures and book back into their box and squirreling them away from curious eyes, Naruto never noticed one had fallen out of his grasp, and had drifted down into Hinata's shinobi sandals. Naruto and the clones continued to carry and put up the boxes with his and Hinata's stuff, and lugging around the furniture under the careful guidance of Hinata.

Hours later, when Naruto finally finished, Hinata offered to get some ramen and sushi for dinner. Naruto readily agreed from his spot on the couch and offered to go with her. Hinata waved him off, saying he'd done enough for today.

Hinata sat down in front of the front door, pulling on her sandals when she found a picture inside them. She was about to call Naruto about it, when she noticed what it was. Their entire class was laid out in the classroom, apparently on the day that they had all gotten drunk, no one remembered what happened, or at least that's what they claimed... so how'd this picture get here. Naruto had this picture all the time, and never told anyone about them. She felt the need to tell the others about this.

Tapping her shoe into place, she rushed out of the house. Along the way to Ichiraku's she ran into Sakura, when a question spawned in her mind. Approaching the pink-haired girl she gulped nervously, this was going to be awkward.

"Ano... Sakura-san..." Hinata called out quietly to get the other girl's attention. "D... Do... do you remember that day Iruka-san brought in the bottles and we all... woke up in those... odd positions?"

Sakura turned around with a confused look on her face. "No, nobody's been able to remember a thing about that day... why do you bring it up?"

"Ano... I... I was just wondering... if... maybe Naruto mentioned anything to you about it... being as you're on his team and all..." Hinata whispered, twiddling her fingers nervously. She didn't like going behind Naruto's back, but this was something many of them were bothered by. This was further complicated when Sakura winced at the mention of their team.

It had been a little over a year ago that Sasuke had come to attack Konoha, and the Konoha Eleven had been the ones to fight him off. Team Seven had faced Sasuke himself, while the other teams went to deal with his three companions. It had been a rough day on all of them, but Sakura seemed to have taken it the worst.

Naruto and Sasuke got into it, a really heavy slugging match. Naruto's Sage training had put them on nearly even footing, but his desire to bring Sasuke back alive lost him the edge needed in the fight. Naruto had been knocked down, and Sasuke stood over him with his sword ready to descend down into Naruto's heart. He would have killed him, had it not been for Sakura's timely arrival. Her punch to his skull saved Naruto's life, but unfortunately broke Sasuke's neck.

After the battle was over, and everyone was in the hospital or healed, Sakura had gone home and started crying. No one could get her out of her room, until Ino stormed in, took over the pink haired woman's body, and carried herself to a restaurant for some food, surrounded by all her friends.

Hinata was drawn from her reminiscing by Sakura's voice, "Why would you be asking about that? He wasn't even there, was he?"

"Ano..." Hinata bit her lower lip before holding out the picture she had found earlier. "I... I think Naruto took this picture..."

Sakura's face went through several interesting and curious expressions, each one making Hinata more nervous than the last. Until finally Sakura took a deep breath, and smiled evilly. "I'm going to go 'talk' to Naruto..."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she grabbed Sakura's arm. "Ano... I think that maybe we should talk to the others, see what they think... Maybe it was just a coincidence?"

Sakura turned to Hinata with a smile that made her wonder if she had said exactly the wrong thing at the right time. "That's a great idea... all of us together might be able to get more out of him then any one of us..." Sakura mused as she looked around. "I'll get everyone together tomorrow... Naruto will probably be training in his sage form tomorrow, around ten, so I'll get everyone to meet at the ice cream shop off of main, and we'll make our plans from there."

"I'll... ano... I'll be there... but I think if we just ask, I'm sure he'll explain how he got these pictures..." Hinata answered, trying to calm her down. "Maybe he just got them from the school's camera system or something... because he wasn't there, was he?"

"Which makes that picture even more suspicious..." Sakua replied, tapping the picture in Hinata's hand, "Better put that away, don't want Naruto or anyone else seeing it, do we?"

"N...no..." Hinata muttered, slipping the picture into her coat's inner pocket, inadvertently giving Sakura a view of her cleavage straining against the old, tight shirt she had thrown on for moving and cleaning. It wasn't until Sakura started muttering about jealousy and unfairness did Hinata realize what Sakura was staring at. The blush she got following that was one that rivaled the day Naruto proposed to her in front of the entire Hyuuga clan and the Hokage.

Sakura smiled, hugged Hinata goodbye and left. "I've gotta go meet up with Ino, see about us getting some dinner, so I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?"

"H...hai..." Hinata stuttered out while returning the hug. As Sakura turned to leave, she began to wonder about the rumor that Ino and Sakura were a bit more than just friends like they continued to claim. She hadn't seen anything more than just friends, but sometimes they way they talk, and act made her wonder. Not that there was anything wrong with that lifestyle, it just wasn't for her, although she had to admit she did occasionally think about it, but her heart belonged to Naruto, and always would be.

Turning back to her quest for dinner, she dismissed the thoughts from her mind. Smiling and nodding to the people as she walked past, her mind returned to the thoughts of a strange dream she had once from the day no one could remember, she was pulling Naruto close and kissing him gently. And then the dream would end with her falling asleep shortly afterwards. It was a nice dream, but for some odd reason she could never write it off as just that.

Maybe she should ask Naruto about it, if he was there at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Naruto went out to train his sage form, like clockwork, never once suspecting that his comrades and former classmates had gathered together to discuss him. Though, in hindsight he'd probably say that it explained all the sneezing he did.

The meeting was held at Sakura's apartment, since the ice cream parlor was closed, which made for a little bit of a tight fit, but they managed. Sakura and Ino took up the love seat, Shikamaru claimed the recliner, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata each took a chair from around Sakura's dining room table. Right now, all eyes were on Hinata as she passed around the picture.

"Ano... I... I found this yesterday, and I couldn't help but notice that... it's from the day we don't remember..." Hinata opened nervously, her eyes checking the time. "When I brought this up with Sakura-san yesterday, we both thought that Naruto-kun may know about it."

"So let's tie him down and beat it out of him," Kiba scoffed, upset that Akamaru couldn't join him inside the apartment. "Or have Ino pull it out of him her way."

"Ano... I don't think..." Hinata started, trying to placate her miffed teammate when Shikamaru interrupted.

"That may not be a bad idea, though it is troublesome, we should find out if Naruto remembers anything of that day," Shikamaru corrected, gaining a horrified stare from Hinata, a smug grin from Kiba, and curious looks from the others. "Though, I think trying to gain the information from him voluntarily would be best, seeing as it'd be more troublesome to explain why he's been beaten to the Hokage."

"Good point," Sakura mused, leaning forward with interest. "But how do we get him to do that?

"Ano, I'm sure he'd tell us if he knew how important it is to us... right?" Hinata offered, trying to placate the group. Seeing the minimal affect it had on them, she looked to Shino, who normally was in her corner.

This time, however the bug user just sighed and made the smallest shake of his head. "I think that he would have told us already Hinata if that were true. Naruto must have his reasons for keeping this a secret, and while we should respect that, we have a right to know."

Hinata's eyes turned down as she noticed everyone else was nodding. "Ano... couldn't we... can't we... we could just forget about it, and not let it bother us..."

"Hinata, do you remember how you woke up? With that practice dummy laying on top of you?" Shikamaru asked calmly, his eyes watching the heiress. "He might know why... as troublesome as it is, he is the best chance we have of figuring out what happened."

Hinata bit her lower lip in thought as she fidgeted with her fingers, her mind racing along. "I... I don't want Naruto-kun hurt... but... I suppose finding out would be nice..."

"Then it's settled," Sakura cut in with an evil grin to her face, "I want first crack at him... knowing all this time, and not breathing a word about it."

"I think Billboard Brow has a point, but she's going to need help," Ino said with a smirk to the pink haired girl. "Someone has to counter her fists of fury, and keep her on track."

"Why don't you do it Ino?" Chouji asked, wiping chip crumbs off his cheeks. "You two have been getting along better since the last invasion attack, besides if anyone could keep her on task, it's you."

"Good points Chouji, beyond that, they can have one distract Naruto, while the other searches for more information," Shikamaru added after a moment of thought.

"Why... why don't I go first everyone? He is my fiancée..." Hinata asked feeling nervous about Naruto's survival prospects already.

"Because, he is your fiancée," Shino answered, his attention focusing on her, "Your resistance to this matter earlier shows that you want to side with him, to a point. I'm sure we can all agree that if the roles were reversed, Naruto would be a last resort to gain information from you too."

After everyone recovered from the shock of hearing the normally silent Shino talk at length, Shikamaru continued. "So then, it's settled, Sakura and Ino will have the first shot at gathering the information, and report back to us on their findings, should all go according to plan."

"Hai," everyone agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm and interest.

Sakura and Ino hung around after everyone left, cleaning up the apartment and placing the chairs back in place. "How do you think we should do this Ino?"

"I'm all for going into his mind and pulling out every last bit of information I can... but I don't think Hinata would like that too much," Ino mused as she slid a chair under the table. "Why don't we just ask him a few questions, get him to confess willingly?"

"It's been too long for that to work, we might trick him into one or two answers, but he'll lock up after that. And I... I would suggest not going into Naruto's mind, just trust me on this," Sakura answered, stacking the coasters back into their holsters. "How about we go over and help him move boxes, and see which ones he doesn't want us touching, then I'll distract him while you go through those boxes."

"Sounds like a plan..." Ino replied, pulling out a pint of ice cream, and a pair of spoons, settling in on the couch. "So are we doing movie night tonight?"

Sakura laughed lightly at her friend's antics, settling in next to her. "Sure, what're you in the mood for?"

"Fighting Dreamers!" Ino shouted excitedly as she pulled out the DVD from the couch cushions, causing Sakura to sigh in exasperation.

"We watched that last week, come on, let's watch Ko-no-Hana this week, please?" Sakura pleaded, her eyes going misty, and lower lip pouting ever so slightly.

"No way... I'm sick of watching that ship go down, too much drama..." Ino moaned as she looked at the case for the movie on Sakura's shelf. "How about the Kage of the Rings?"

"You just want to drool over that Suna Blossom guy again," Sakura teased as she watched her friend's eyes glaze over slightly, "Admit it."

"Hold on... fantasizing now... denial later..." Ino replied, lost in her own little world, drooling slightly. "Do you think I'd look better in those tights then he does?"

"Oh yeah, nice and leggy," Sakura intoned dryly as she pushed off the couch, and grabbed out the movie. "One eye-candy festival coming up."

Putting the movie on, Sakura settled back down on the couch and the pair began eating the ice cream while watching the movie quietly, save for the squeals and giggles. Halfway through, they paused the movie to drop off the container in the trash, the spoons in the sink, and enjoy a short intermission.

"Ugh, five hour movies... whoever thought of that need to have their entrails dragged out an inch at a time," Ino moaned as she stretched her legs, trying to get feelings back into it. "I should call dad, let him know I'm sleeping over again I guess."

Sakura exited the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel, while Ino rushed in quickly. "I'll call him Ino, and pull out your futon, set it up next to my bed."

"Thanks!" Ino called out from the bathroom, before Sakura got out of hearing range.

Picking up the phone, the pink haired woman dialed a number she'd memorized by heart ages ago. "Hey Mr. Yamanaka. Yeah, she is. Early morning plans. She has some here. Don't know, but will ask. Probably around seven. Good night."

After her conversation, she hung up the phone and busied herself setting up the futon next to her bed. "Hey Ino! Your dad wants to know if you want him to bring over Mr. Oinkster!" She shouted as she passed the bathroom again, smirking as she heard a pained groan from inside. "I'm surprised you still have that thing... I mean I like P-chan too, but it's too easy to tease you about it Ino-pig."

Ino stalked out of the bathroom with a glare on her face, broken a moment later by a familiar smile and shake of her head while sighing. "It's just something from my childhood... a memory of a time we left in the past too quickly. Know what I mean? Or do I have to pull out your widdle pink bwanky?"

Sakura blushed a cute little shade of red, before growling, "No, you don't... Come on, let's go finish the movie and then get to bed."

"Spoilsport..." Ino spat out with her tongue sticking out impishly. After a short pause, in which the pair had resettled on the love seat, she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "You know... maybe I should just move in, I mean I'm over here more often then I'm ever at home. And I can help pay my way too..."

"I don't know Ino... I mean I don't have an extra room, with the second bedroom being my study and training room..." Sakura explained, looking down at her hands nervously. "And I don't think my closet would be big enough for both of our wardrobes..."

Ino looked at Sakura for a few minutes before starting to laugh, a few seconds later Sakura joined in. As kunoichi they learned early on to store clothes into scrolls, because they never knew when they'd be called upon to change into a new outfit while out on missions, or have long term missions that required more clothes. Beyond that, they normally just wore interchangeable copies of the same outfits, to save on time deciding what to wear.

"Seriously though," Sakura continued after the giggling had stopped, "Are you sure you want to? I mean you have a nice set up at your parent's place... and I am a bit of a slob when I have busier weeks at the hospital..."

"That's fine, I've practically been living here anyhow, so why not? It'd be nice for you to have company and a hot meal waiting for you when you get back, wouldn't it?" Ino countered with a smirk.

"Let's... let's just enjoy our movie night for tonight, and talk about it tomorrow..." Sakura answered with a small smile, starting the movie again.

"Alright," Ino whispered quietly as she frowned looking down a little put off, that lasted only until Suna Blossom came on screen, and then her attention was absorbed into movie. However, the moment of sadness was caught by Sakura, and she frowned in thought, wondering what was wrong. She decided to put it off until she could really sit down and talk with Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino woke the next morning slowly, her eyes opening and mind slowly creeping to functionality. The first thing she noticed was that she was in Sakura's bedroom, the next thing she noticed was that there was a familiar warmth at her back. It wasn't the first time since Sakura's breakdown that she's woken up with Sakura hugging her from behind. It was a comfort thing, some nights Sakura would have nightmares and need someone to hold onto. Ino slipped out of Sakura's arms carefully, knowing that she'd need a good breakfast after the bad night that she had.

Slipping out of the room quietly, she began digging out eggs, turkey sausages, and hash brown patties. It wasn't the best of meals, but it was healthy and all that Sakura had. Straining the yolk out of her own eggs, she dumped them into Sakura's scrambled eggs, and started frying them up with the sausages done, and the hash browns in the toaster. It wasn't Sakura's favorite style of eggs, but it did make convincing her to eat them a lot easier.

Piling the two plates full, Ino set them down on the table, just as Sakura arrived, sleep blurring her eyes, and her hair mussed up in its pixie cut. Ino smirked as she thought how cute Sakura looked waking up, before her strong woman front was put up. Slipping the fork Sakura's hand was searching for under the questing fingers, she nearly laughed as Sakura mumbled a thanks, and tried to eat with the wrong end. She might have to hunt down some coffee soon to wake the pink haired woman, or she'd end up hurting herself.

"We still on for visiting Naruto today?" Ino asked after Sakura had downed a few bites of breakfast, getting a grunt to the affirmative in response, causing her smile. "Still going with the plan from last night?" Another grunt and a mumble had her up and pouring both of them a glass of orange juice. "Did you sleep better after your nightmare?"

This had an odd effect on Sakura. Normally, she's just nod her head with a sullen grunt, unlike today's complete freeze up and suddenly alert look to Sakura's eyes. The last thing she expected however, was Sakura first full words for the day. "Ino, I... I want you to move in... I... I need you here."

Ino took a moment to get herself back under control before she reached over the table and took Sakura's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sakura... it's alright to need someone once in a while, I'm just glad I can help you out right now, after all I'm your best friend. Someone's has to keep you going."

"Any idea how we're going to tell Naruto we want to help?" Ino asked curiously, after a moment, while scooping up some of her eggs.

"We'll think of something," Sakura assured Ino while sipping her orange juice. "We're both smart young women, it won't be hard."

An hour, one dishes no jutsu, and a pair of showers later found the girls standing outside of Naruto and Hinata's home, looking at each other questioningly. "'We'll think of something,' she says... 'It won't be hard' she says... Well, I don't know about you, but I don't have an idea on how to make it casual, what about you?"

Sakura looked at Ino with a sheepish look. "Well... how about we just ask if he needs the help? I mean the worst he could do is say no... right?"

"Well... let's just jinx it some more and say nothing can go wrong..." Ino droned coldly as she gave Sakura a dry look.

The pair were surprised when a familiar scratchy voice spoke up from behind them. "Who could say what?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked up to the pair in front of his house.

"Nothing!" the pair squeaked out, before Sakura recovered herself enough to respond. "We were coming over to see if you needed help unpacking..."

Naruto blinked for a moment before shrugging and giving his trademark foxy grin. "Sure, come on in, sorry if you've been waiting long. I was out getting breakfast with Hinata before dropping her off at the main house." Slipping past the two, he unlocked the door with a trickle of chakra and disabled the traps.

Ino held back for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. She had almost suggested busting in if Naruto had been out, but the chakra traces she could feel told her that breaking in would have been close to suicide at best.

"Thanks for coming over to help," Naruto told them as he guided them into the room that most of the boxes and odds and ends were stacked up in. "I honestly have to say that I don't know where to put most of them... Hinata told me to put them where I want... but I've never been good with that arrangement stuff..."

"Don't worry, we'll help," Ino replied cheerfully, going towards the first box and opening it, to her dismay it wasn't the pictures, but the blackmail potential was epic. "Naruto... Why do you have stuffed foxes, and dolls?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have any..." Naruto started, turning to look at the box in question before chuckling. "Oh, that's one of Hinata's, Hiashi asked me to sneak these over to surprise her. The display shelves are over in that corner..." he finished while waving towards the far corner.

"Okay, then let's move onto another box... until we get to the shelves," Ino decided while gently sliding the box over to the clear wall, opening another box, while Sakura took her own boxes. This process went on a few hours, leaving Naruto with five boxes in the corner, which he said he'd get to on his own.

It was at this moment that Ino and Sakura knew that the box of pictures had to be in those five, if it was anywhere in here. Sakura stood up and asked Naruto to help her to find a place for a last item, a small clock which he had inherited from Jiraiya. It was a tame one considering the previous owner, a simple porcelain frog with a clock face inside it's mouth.

Naruto took Sakura out of the room, never suspecting Ino's ulterior motives in remaining behind. It took Ino all of five seconds to pounce on the remaining five boxes, and tore into one. Finding underwear, she quickly closed it and moved onto the next. The next box yielded only a few mementos from Naruto's travels, including what looked to be a pile of love letters from all over the elemental nations, cologne, and a beautiful diamond necklace set in silver forming the Konoha leaf symbol. Closing the box she smiled, thinking how much Hinata would love to get that necklace. The third box revealed a pile of female clothing, holding them up Ino would almost guess that they were for Naruto's female form, but he hadn't used that in years, had he?

Putting aside the mental picture of the buxom blond showing off her form in a mirror wearing a formal kimono, or a ball gown, Ino closed the box again, and reached for the fourth box, smiling as she finds a locked book inside, on top of a pile of other pictures. This was the gold that she was digging for, and now that she had it... she had to hurry up, since the footsteps and voices were coming back. Pulling out a handful of pictures at random she tucked them into her shirt for later viewing, before closing up the box again and getting back to where she had been resting.

She made it just in time, as Naruto opened the door, allowing him and Sakura inside. She faked having nodded off, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at the two. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's alright Ino-san, Sakura-chan and I were gone for a while," Naruto cut in with a huge smile and a laugh. "Thanks for all your help though! How about I treat you both to some lunch? I think that sushi place you guys like will be nearly empty right now..."

"Could we meet up with you there? I'd kinda like to go home and clean up, if it's all the same with you..." Ino objected, slipping Sakura hand signs to agree behind her back.

"Yeah, we're all a little grimy Naruto, let's meet up there in a half hour, ok?" Sakura backed Ino up, while helping her stand. "Besides we might need your help later."

"Oh? Ino's finally moving in with you or something?" Naruto joked, laughing nervously as he backed away slightly.

"How'd you know?" Ino asked in honest surprise, "We only decided this morning..."

"He didn't know, until you told him Ino..." Sakura explained while Naruto gaped in surprise. "But yes Naruto, we decided that it'd be best for her to just move in with me."

"Oh, that's cool! I always thought you two would be great roomies," Naruto answered, looking serious and nodding. "You two were always great friends, especially once you stopped fighting over Sas... uke..." Naruto caught himself, forcing his grin to stay in place as the feelings of pain, anger, guilt, and betrayal washed over him. Ino and Sakura didn't buy it for a second, but didn't push the matter because they knew that he suffered worse than Sakura at times over it. Sasuke for all his faults had been the first person to recognize Naruto, the first to befriend him, Naruto's rival, and the closest Naruto ever had to a brother. Sometimes Hinata would admit to Naruto staying up late at night, staring up at the moon and crying silently over the traitorous bastard.

After a few minutes, Sakura cleared her throat. "Well... we'll be going Naruto... could you keep it quiet about Ino moving in? We haven't even mentioned it to her parents yet..."

"Sure, no problem Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he led them towards the main door, "Hina-chan might be done with her training, so she could be joining us, if that's alright. I mean, I'd understand not wanting her if you're keeping Ino moving in a secret..."

"That's fine Naruto, we'd love to talk with her some more," Ino answered with a smile as she patted Naruto's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll see you later then."

A short farewell and trip later, the pair returned to the apartment. Sakura collapsed on the couch with a sigh, before looking up at Ino. "So... did you find anything?"

Ino's response was to smirk and pull out the pictures, the action for some reason causing Sakura to blush. Missing the blush in her moment of pride, Ino laid out the pictures with a good deal of flourish. "Here they are, the pictures we were after," Ino proclaimed, not even looking at the pictures.

Sakura looked down for a moment, paused and cleared her throat. "Uh... Ino? You might want to look at them..."

Ino looked down, and there was something she hadn't expected at all. For there, in all their glory was six pictures, each one housing an image of Kiba. In the first was Kiba hiking his leg in front of a tree, while Akamaru mirrored him on the other side, the golden streams from their crotches made it clear what they were doing. The second was five year old Kiba cuddling a stuffed puppy, wearing a cute little purple footy pajamas, with dog ears, and the bottom flap open on one side. The third was a mirror image, save that Kiba was now about fifteen years old. The fourth picture was of Kiba the day no one remembered, his hand on Sasuke's thigh, nose nuzzling into Sasuke's neck. The fifth picture was Kiba drooling over a smoke blurred form, blond hair peeking out from the top. The sixth was Kiba's shocked face, when Naruto walked out of the smoke laughing.

Ino and Sakura looked at the pictures for a few minutes before breaking out in gales of laughter. It wasn't what they were looking for, but now they had a target for the next group, and enough material to ensure that Kiba would do anything for them, just to keep the pictures hidden.

Once the laughter had settled down, Ino and Sakura took turns in the bathroom, hid the pictures for later, and left to grab some lunch with Naruto and Hinata. Lunch was a pleasant, if awkward affair, Hinata was gushing over how thoughtful Naruto was to set up her dolls in the room, and how thankful she was to Ino and Sakura for helping him out. Sakura brought up some joke that Tsunade had told her, getting a laugh out of everyone, except Naruto, who seemed to be the butt of the joke. After a few minutes though, he joined in the laughter.

Naruto had to leave after a while to go help Iruka-sensei at the academy, he was going to show off some of his tamer jutsus, and his sage mode to the pre-genins, to show them what was possible if they kept training hard enough. After he got out of hearing distance, the girls leaned in close together, to figure out the next step.

"We need to get the group together," Ino whispered quietly as she looked around, "We found the box, but I only got one picture of Kiba groping Sasuke as viable proof."

Hinata's blush at the picture's description would have been worth all the ryos she ever made during missions, in Ino's opinion, she couldn't put it into words, but the blush was priceless. Sakura sighed and leaned against the table. "We should have everyone over today... maybe after dinner?"

"Sounds good, and before then, you can tell Ino's parents about her moving in with you," Hinata said, wiping her mouth as she passed over the money that Naruto had left to cover the bill. There was the briefest of thoughts about exactly the nature of the stunned pairs relationship, before she let it passed and smiled. "Have you two even let Tsunade know? She has to give you the files to verify the change of address."

Sakura hung her head with a whimper, causing Ino to look over nervously, "Uh... do I even want to know?"

"Do you remember that three inch pile of papers I was working on about two years ago?" Sakura asked cautiously, as she shivered at the memory. "That was just the requisition forms for the forms to change an address."

Ino's eyes widened to the point that Sakura and Hinata were ready to swear that they were going to pop clean out of her skull before they finally broke down in giggles. After a moment of giggling, Ino realized she was the butt of a joke, and that's when the swearing started.

Sakura got clear of be door before Ino started chasing after her, Hinata merely walked out calmly.

Later that night, Kiba was running late. It wasn't really his fault, his mom told him to help clean out the kennels, and he couldn't get away without getting in deep, so he got done as fast as possible. His arrival at the meeting place was met with an odd silence. After a few minutes, a snort was heard, followed by a giggle, and soon the entire room was laughing loudly.

Kiba blinked at the laughing group, trying to figure out what was so funny, until finally curiosity got the better of him, and he just had to ask. "What's so funny?"

Kiba's question was answered by Shino, who was the only one restraining himself from busting a gut. The bug user simply held out some pictures, and with just a look, Kiba made a sudden decision. "I am going to kill him... slowly and painfully."

Ino walked over and took the two pictures of Kiba cuddling a stuffed puppy, and the one of him groping Sasuke from the irate dog user with a smirk. "No... you won't... at least, not until we get to the bottom of the pictures from the day we don't remember..."

"She has a point, troublesome as it is... these two have confirmed our suspicions of Naruto having pictures of the day," Shikamaru interrupted, sliding between Kiba and Ino. "From your actions, I think you're willing to go next..."

"Damn right I am," Kiba growled, eyes locked on Ino.

"Then I'll tell you right now," Ino countered, "These aren't all the ones we have of you... just the least embarrassing. If you hurt Naruto at all, we will show every ninja in Konoha and our allies. I think you'll love some of them in particular..."

Kiba snarled at Ino, his fangs barred. "Fine... I'll have Akamaru distract Naruto with a wild goose chase, and just sneak in to get the goods."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Sakura said as she cleared her throat. "There is an entire series of traps and snares, that are keyed to Hinata and Naruto's chakra. Going in there without either of them is suicide."

Kiba sighed and sat down to think about a new plan. And so he thought, and he thought, and he thought some more. The gathered people could swear they saw smoke pouring out of his ears, and heard rusted gears grinding away into oblivion. Until finally, hours later, Kiba shout woke Shikamaru, and made Ino and Sakura look up from a late night dish of ice cream. "I'll get him to show me it, by reminding him about our pranking days!"

And that, was how Kiba decided to go after Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba found Naruto sitting in Ichiraku's ramen, slurping down the noodles and broth with wanton abandon. Looking down at the note card in his hand, he memorized the line that Shikamaru had told him to. He wanted to make certain that he wasn't going to mess this up.

Entering the stand, he sat down next to Naruto with a huge grin on his face. "Naruto! Just the... uhhh..." Kiba paused nervously to check the card again, "Man I was looking for... I was thinking about those pranks we used to do..."

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, not noticing the weird pause from Kiba. "What about them?" Naruto asked, looking up at the old man coming for the bowl. "Another bowl ji-san! Beef, this time!"

"I'll have a bowl of pork," Kiba answered when Teuchi asked him if he was eating. "It was more about how funny they used to be, wish I had some mementos from them. Know what I mean? Like a picture from when we died Ino's hair neon green, or that mask I wore when we scared Shino into thinking we were exterminators."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled his bowl closer. "Yeah, those were some good ones. Or how about that time we swapped out a porn novel for Mizuki-sensei's lecture?" Kiba joined in with the laughter for a moment before the both of them slurped down their ramen like starving animals. For once, Naruto looked civilized while eating in comparison to his dining partner.

Kiba and Naruto ate for a few minutes in silence, only stopping to call out for refills every few minutes. After they'd finished eating and paid their bills, Naruto looked at the clock and smiled. "Hey, if you want, Hinata's got a few hours of training with her father to do... so, why don't ya come over to my place and we can talk about the pranks we used to pull."

Kiba smirked as Naruto played right into the rough plan he and Shikamaru had thrown together. "Sounds great!"

A few minutes later found the two friends in Naruto's house, sipping drinks. "So, how about that time you put glue into all of the ANBU coffee pots? Got anything for that?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's in a box right now, but I have pictures of the ANBU trying to pry open their coffee cans with crowbars," Naruto bragged with a laugh, "I'm surprised I made it out of that one without getting caught."

"I'm surprised you even got in, did they ever find out about you being the one to do it?"

"Not that I know of," Naruto answered with a shrug. "If they had, I bet that would have hunted me down and given me over to Ibiki for a few weeks of 'tender, loving care' at his hands."

"No kidding," Kiba snickered, "Did you see him that day? I think the Sandaime was ready to convene a war crimes tribunal if someone didn't buy him that new coffee pot. What about that time you swapped out the sweet dango and red bean juice for hot pepper balls and that insanely spicy hot sauce you found on that psycho woman?"

Naruto shuddered a moment before chuckling and shaking his head. "Never again... I found about Anko's... disliking for spicy foods, after she katon'd the area with her fire breath, she chased me around the entire village, throwing kunai and snakes at me every step of the way... lots... lots of snakes..." Naruto finished with another shudder. "I won't even go into what she threatened to do to me if she caught me."

"Think you could get me her number?" Kiba asked with a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean... she's crazy, but damn she's hot!"

"Why don't you just hang out at the dango shop and ask her out man?" Naruto countered, edging away from his drooling friend. "I mean she's always eating there, so it's hard to miss her. But seriously, she's too crazy for you, and she's already into someone."

"Yeah, I know all about her and loving to lick your cheeks man, but come on. You're taken already, and I'm single."

"Not... what I meant, but go for it, if you think you have a chance," Naruto added with a sigh as he figured Kiba'd find out about Anko's preferences on his own. "Hey, what about that time we slipped sneezing powder into the school's ventilation shaft before the big battle royal sparring match? It was funny seeing Sasuke sneezing and whining like a girl, wiping off that mascara."

Kiba laughed heartily at the image that brought to his mind, before shaking his head. "That was nothing, remember when we had Mizuki-sensei glued to the sparring mats?"

"Oh yeah, that was awesome, I don't think he ever figured out who did that," Naruto laughed with Kiba, a large smirk to his face. "Or the time we had the entire camp pee themselves in their sleep on that survival mission? That was epic."

"No kidding, how did you ever get that many cups? Or to get Iruka to let us both be on watch detail together? I mean I saw Iruka inspect your pack before we left," Kiba asked when his laughter subsided.

"Hidden compartment in the backpack, sewn shut to match the lining's stitching," Naruto replied with a smirk. "He never thought twice about it, or that the bag was so heavy. As for getting us on detail together, I used some of Iruka sensei's old schedules to change up the order, and put us together. Then I just traded the schedules, and he never suspected a thing until the next day."

Kiba was about to ask something else, when someone knocked on the front door. Naruto left to go answer the door, and came back with Hiashi in tow. "Hey Kiba? Hiashi asked me to go with him to pick up some gardening supplies... Do you mind stepping out for a bit? Ya know, take Akamaru for a walk, get some snacks... maybe see a movie..."

"That's cool," Kiba answered standing up, "Actually, why don't I wait here, that way you don't have to find me? I mean I'm sure it'd be cool, and I wouldn't wreck anything..."

"Because Hinata would come after you like a tailed demon if you did?" Hiashi asked mildly, his eyes full of suspicion. "I remember what happened last time you broke one of her dolls Inuzuka-san, and I'm sure you would too... if the hospital didn't report you having amnesia..."

Kiba visibly paled under Hiashi's glare, flashes of a painful slaughter playing through his mind. "Yes sir! I promise not to touch a single thing until Naruto gets back..." Kiba answered, both hands waving frantically, getting ready to run for the hills should either of the two come after him.

Naruto eyed Kiba cautiously for a few minutes before Hiashi nodded and nudged Naruto towards the door. "I'll explain how we can trust him while we're on the way to the shop Uzumaki-san. I believe that you can trust Inuzuka-san here not to do anything to harm the place while you're gone."

Kiba nodded earnestly, holding up his hand with a pinkie extended. "I promise Naruto, you can trust me man."

Before Naruto could answer all the alarm bells ringing in his mind at the sight before him, Hiashi nudged him again. "Shall we Naruto? I fear we really must hurry."

Naruto sighed and nodded, waving for Hiashi to go first. Once he was out of the room, Naruto turned on Kiba, his eyes going red, fangs growing in, and whiskers darkening. "If so much as one thing is out of place when I get back... Hinata won't find you first."

Kiba nodded mutely as he fought against his bladder emptying onto the carpet. "Uh... just one thing... where's the bathroom?"

Naruto returned to his normal self so fast one could almost hear the crack. "Down the hall to the right, kitchen's on the left. If you get a drink, please use one of those coaster things of Hinata's."

Kiba nodded, as he heard Hiashi mumbling something about never forgetting that again and Naruto walked out. After a few seconds he left to go to the bathroom, finally allowing his poor bladder the relief it sought. His next stop was the kitchen, the thought of one of Hinata's juice boxes sounded great to him. Plucking out one of the small boxes from the stack of them, he put the standard fifty Ryo fee in its place, as was the usual when he got them from Hinata at the main house. Popping the straw into place, he drained the box in a matter of seconds.

Tossing the box into the garbage he began his hunt. Following the lingering scent of Ino's perfume was easy, finding the stack of boxes that she'd dug through easier still, getting to them, hard. Why had Naruto and Hinata moved those dolls into a wall around those boxes?

Naruto snickered as he pulled out a few tools and looked them over. "So Kiba doesn't remember a thing about that day? Wow... note to self... do not tick off Hinata."

Hiashi nodded silently as he picked up a hand rake, feeling the tines for any give in the metal. Nodding with satisfaction he added it into the basket they were carrying, only to have Naruto to remove it and put it back, holding out another one, almost identical, save for the handle. Gripping the handle, Hiashi was surprised at the feeling. "How did you know?"

"Experience, these ergonomic grips are a little more expensive, but worth it when you don't have to worry about cramps when you throw a kunai," Naruto pointed out, adding in a few seed packets.

"Sarutobi-sama taught you well, didn't he?" Hiashi asked after a moment of observing Naruto. His eyes watched the blond drop the trowel he had been holding with nearly limp hands. "Yes, he and I were friends; in fact, he had more than once tried to get me into gardening. I miss him too."

"Does it ever get better? The pain and the feeling that something's missing," Naruto asked softly, for once his masks of joy and rebellion were lowered, showing his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Some days I wake up and expect to see him when I go in for missions, but then I remember he's gone..."

"He's not gone..." Hiashi mused softly, as he observed the young man before him. "So long as he is in your heart and thoughts, he'll live on. Especially if you continue to bring the will of fire to everything you do."

Naruto smiled sadly, picking up a packet of tomato seeds. "He was a great guy... loved hearing my tales of pranking and dreams of being Hokage, even convinced me to keep a journal of my pranks. I hope that no one ever sees that, or I'm a dead man."

"Sometimes the best way to avoid punishment for a crime is to confess to it happening in the first place, and you never know. If you show them the journal, they may join you in laughter," Hiashi commented as they headed for the checkout. Naruto paused in thought for a moment before following him with a waning smile, for some reason that had made him feel better.

Kiba found the easiest path to simply cling to the wall and walk over the doll stands. He had opened all five of the boxes before finding the one holding the pictures and the items. A smirk played over his face as he noticed a few mementos from pranks he had played with Naruto.

A whiny bark from outside let Kiba know that Naruto was on his way back, and so he grabbed an envelope out of the box, tucking it into the inside of his coat before resealing the box, and leaping over the doll stands. Landing in front of the stands he smirked back at the stand, only to dive in a panic to try and catch a doll that had started to fall.

He barely made it under the doll, cradling it in his hands carefully. Standing up, he looked down into the carefully painted eyes, seemingly shining with unshed tears of gratitude. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to set the doll back down when he heard the door behind him opening. Without even turning, he knew exactly who it was.

"Kiba... what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked warily, his voice edging on the verge of going off the deep end and going Kyuubi on Kiba's ass.

Kiba gulped as he looked at his hands holding the doll. "I can explain... really I can..." Kiba pleaded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was looking at the dolls, and was heading out to see if you got back yet, when my coat caught on this one... I was just putting it back. I swear!"

Naruto forced himself to calm down, walking over and taking the doll from Kiba's hands and putting her back into place with an eerie gentleness. "Be careful man, Hinata'd kill us both if any of these dolls were broken."

"Yeah, I know... uhh... let's go back to the other room..." Kiba said, edging away from the dolls, carefully avoiding snagging any of his clothing on one.

Naruto shook his head, walking out of the room cautiously, slowly shutting the door behind him. "Actually, I think it'd be better for you to go... it's almost dinner time, and I have to start cooking for Hinata. I'd invite you to stay, but I was hoping to talk to Hinata about some private matters before having to go back on duty next week. You understand, right?"

"Sure man, I should get going and train some. Maybe another time?" Kiba offered, nearing the door out, the envelope secure in his coat.

Naruto nodded silently as he herded Kiba out, after a moment he gave the dog user a bright smile. "Sure Kiba, I'll let you know when."

Kiba nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Hopping onto Akamaru's back, he smirked and patted the material he picked up satisfied. "He doesn't suspect a thing."

Little did he know that while he was heading back to meet up with the others, Naruto was looking at the box Kiba had broken into. He adjusted the lid back into position. "It's time to get rid of these..."

A few minutes later, Shino looked down at the pictures that Kiba had laid out before the group. In each and everyone was an image of himself, some were ages ago, when he would play house with his bugs, but three were more recent. They were pictures of him when he'd been poisoned with that laughing drug, on the back of one was a detailed report about the mission.

The next thing anyone knew, Shino was up and gone from the room. The only indication of his intentions being a dented fist imprint in the floor where he had been sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto knelt next to a pile of pictures, papers, knick knacks, and his journal. Beneath the various items was an unraveled sealing scroll. His face was a mixture of indecisiveness and worry. With a sigh he performed the hand seals, and pumped chakra into the scroll, watching as all the various items disappeared into it.

After a moment he rolled up the scroll, picking up a few pictures that had fallen out. "I'll have to get rid of these... the duplicates are already gone, so I'll burn these or something..." Naruto reasoned, forming another set of seals, and summoned Gamakichi. "Hey buddy, I got some chips for you in the kitchen, go and get them, then I have a mission for ya. Be sure to share them with your brother."

Gamakichi bolted down the hall and snagged the chips ripping into a bag with great zeal, before returning to Naruto. "So, what's the mission?"

"I need you to hide this scroll in the summoning dimension for me, can ya do that?" Naruto asked, before stepping to the side to avoid Gamakichi's tongue. "What was that for?"

Gamakichi swallowed his mouthful after crunching the bug he'd caught. "Sorry, saw these bugs, and thought they'd be great with these chips. I was right."

Naruto was about to comment when suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall, staring into Shino's sunglasses. "Uh... hey Shino... what's up?"

Shino held up a trio of pictures to Naruto's eyes, causing the blue orbs to widen in fear. "Where'd you get those? I swear I didn't give them to anyone! I didn't tell anyone about that mission, except Tsunade-baa-chan. You were there with me when that happened."

Shino snarled as he slipped the pictures away, after a moment he brought his hand up to Naruto's neck. "Kiba found them... What was that scroll, and why did your summons eat my bug?"

Naruto gulped, eyes swiveling around the room, trying to find a way out of this, his answer came in the form of Gamakichi holding the scroll in question. "GAMAKICHI! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled past Shino, causing the bug user to turn around and loosen his grip on the slippery blond. As the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto dropped out of Shino's hold and sprang away, out the window into the back yard. Getting more room to move around he smirked back at Shino. "You want me, come and get me Shino."

Shino and his kekai bugs swarmed into the back yard, blacking out an area around the bug user. "Look man, I'm sorry about your bug, but seriously... why was he even there to begin with? I mean how would Hinata feel if she knew you were spying on us Bug-man?"

Shino paused in the middle of sending his wave of bugs to drain Naruto dry of chakra. Holding out his arms he drew the bugs back in with a sigh. "The reason Naruto, is that I had to find you, and my bugs are the easiest way. Now what was that scroll?"

"Just some things I wanted to hide for a while Bug-man..." Naruto replied evasively, looking at Shino seriously he sighed and shook his head. "What's going on Shino? I mean, I didn't tell Kiba about that, he took those pictures from me... and for that... I'm going to talk to him..." he finished with a mutter as his eyes turned red.

"I think that it might be a good idea to calm down before I answer that question Naruto," Shino stated calmly, his attention fully on Naruto as he took deep breaths to relax. "Kiba found them, and thought I might be interested to know about them. I knew they were yours as you were the only other one on that mission."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I see... I still have to talk to Kiba, but yes, they're mine, and I'd like it if you'd return them to me, please," he finished, holding out his hand casually, "Come on, I'll just stick them with the others, and no one else will ever see them."

Shino fished out the trio and slapped them into Naruto's waiting hands, as his bugs reported a successful retrieval of the other pictures Naruto had dropped when Shino bull rushed him. "That day never happened, and you will continue never to speak about it, correct," Shino stated coldly, rather than asked, causing Naruto to gulp and nod.

"Sure thing Bug-man," Naruto answered with a large smile, "Hey, I've gotta go cook some dinner for Hinata and myself, so... if you don't mind, I'll be going..."

Shino nodded silently before turning away, walking slowly with his head bowed. "Oh, and Naruto? I'm sorry about my intrusion, you didn't deserve the attack. Please go lenient on Kiba, it would be bad for Konoha to remove one of our better shinobi from active duty over this matter." With a swirl of bugs, Shino was gone, leaving Naruto to only stare at where he had been.

Shino reappeared on a rooftop, taking out the pictures from his pocket and looking them over. A snicker escaped his lips before he regained his composure and tucked them away. "I should call a meeting of the others soon..." he mused for a moment, before taking a look at the setting sun. "But first get home for dinner. Mother would be very upset if I miss dinner..."

Naruto sighed and went back inside to start dinner. Growing up alone, he had learned long ago how to make food on his own, and had gotten to be pretty decent at it. Tonight he felt like making Hinata's favorite meal, fresh from scratch lasagna. He even had some of that wine Hiashi had given them in the cellar that would go perfect with it. Summoning up a couple of clones to help, he began the long process of making the lasagna, shortcutting the simmering of the sauce by using some he had put into a jar for just such occasions. One of the clones began making the garlic bread, while another chopped up the salad, tossing the assorted vegetables into a mix with a light oil-vinegar mix.

Several hours later, he smiled as the lasagna came out of the oven, just in time for Hinata to come home. Setting the pasta dish in the center of the table carefully he sent his clones outside, where they dispelled to avoid getting the smell of smoke in the house. Years of training with the clones taught him that the smell of them dispersing was very hard to get out of a room.

Walking out of the kitchen he scooped Hinata into a hug. "Hey Hina-chan... I made your favorite..." Naruto whispered tenderly into Hinata's ear, "After supper your father wanted to talk to me, but on the way home, I'll pick up that movie you like... You know, Kage of the Rings, the one with Suna Blossom in it, and I'll get some of those chocolates from the shop next to the movie store. Then it's you and me, just cuddling and watching movies, how's that sound?"

Hinata smiled, purring happily in contentment as she nuzzled into Naruto's neck. "Sounds wonderful, thank you..." After a moment something struck her as odd, he was trying too hard again. The first months of their relationship had been wonderful, but it was marred by Naruto's insecurity in the relationship, he would go out of his way to make sure that Hinata was happy, but when she tried to return the favor, he'd get edgy and worry if something was wrong. Looking at him closely she saw that his smile was honest, but there was some stress there.

She knew that part of his mind was reacting to the wedding, but there was more, she just knew. It didn't take her long to realize what it probably was, and there was only one course of action to take. She knew at that moment she had to get the others to call off the search.

Kissing Naruto's cheek she pulled him by the hand to the table, a demure smile playing on her face. Naruto has never been one to hide his feelings, except when protecting someone so close that they could sometimes feel them. That's when the smiles came out with the brilliant teeth, and dying eyes. They were meant to mimic his true smile, but in the end it was just a hollow imitation, leaving one empty and pained. She had gotten him over it once, and she was going to make sure he wasn't going to do it again.

Sitting him down in his chair, her smile turned wicked as she took her spot, not on her chair like he had expected, but on his lap, hugging him close. It wasn't that she'd gotten over her shyness over the years, her cheeks were turning red right now in fact, it was more that she knew he needed to know that she was there for him, as he was for her. "Did you have a nice day Naru-kun?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, his throat suddenly dry, another nice reaction that only Hinata ever got to see. She knew that he wasn't naive or innocent, no mind that came up with his Oiroke-no-justu could pass off as innocent. But he was unsure of being intimate, especially when alone with a woman that had 'assets' like Hinata had grown into.

"That's good..." Hinata purred softly as she served up some salad for the two of them to eat, and poured out a glass of the wine. "I see you've been busy..."

Spearing a piece of lettuce on the fork she smiled as she held it up to Naruto's lips, opening her mouth. "Say ahhh..." she whispered tenderly, the blush spreading to cover her entire body as Naruto's mouth dropped open wide with a nearly audible thunk. Taking the opportunity she slipped the lettuce into Naruto's mouth and closed it after removing the fork. "Now chew..." She instructed taking her own bite of salad.

Hinata was reminded of the differences between boys and girls by a steady pressure poking her in the thigh. While this caused her blush to darken, she decided to tease him a bit and squirmed about as she brought over the cup of wine, taking a sip of it slowly before his eyes, letting the sweet red fluid enter her mouth. A heart beat later the cup was resting against Naruto's lips, letting him take a drink. "Isn't this a nice wine? We really should thank father for giving it to us..."

Hinata smiled as Naruto recovered enough upper brain function to wrap an arm around her waist, holding her in place, and grabbing the other fork, to help feed her as well. The salad quickly disappeared between the two, with playful kisses snuck in while the other had their mouths full of various edibles. The playful twinkle in Naruto's eyes grew into a burning desire, while Hinata's blush kept getting redder as the night went on. Finally, somewhere in the house an alarm went off, just as they wiped up the last of the sauce with garlic bread. Naruto looked torn between going to his appointment with Hiashi, or calling in love sick.

The decision was taken out of his hands by a tender kiss on the lips from Hinata, and light nudge to the door. "Go on Naruto-kun, I'll do the dishes and then go get that movie and some popcorn for us... maybe even some of those ramen flavored jelly beans, as a special treat for being good."

Naruto nodded mutely to the closing door, before he turned and wafted his way towards the main house. His mind wasn't on the tea, or the meeting, but rather the beautiful, and loving woman he had waiting for him when he returned. Even as he knocked politely on the door, his mind was still stuck on Hinata. It wasn't until Hiashi cleared his throat to calmly ask, "Would you care to take a cold shower first, or are you ready for tea?" did he return to the here and now.

"Err... Hiashi-san... I... uhh..." Naruto stumbled, blushing deeply, "It's just uhh... Hinata and I were having dinner and... uhh..."

Hiashi chuckled and held up his hand to forestall Naruto's explanation. "I do remember what it was like to be young and in love Naruto-san... and would prefer not to learn about my daughter... acting in that nature. Come, let's enjoy some tea, while we plan out that garden of yours, and maybe some of my own..."

Naruto nodded with a slight blush and a laugh. Waving to Hanabi and Neji, who were walking in behind him, he joined Hiashi and knelt before the tea table. It wasn't a traditional tea ceremony, but rather just a casual cup of tea, shared by two men. Something that Naruto remembers doing with Sarutobi once in a while. It was a nice, welcoming gesture that Naruto appreciated deeply.

Meanwhile, Hinata was calling up Shikamaru. The dishes were done, and now she had to try and protect Naruto. Hearing the other line pick up she smiled hearing Shikamaru's tired drawl. "Shika, what's up?"

"Shikamaru-san... we have to forget about the journal... it's hurting Naruto..." Hinata stated quietly, her resolve slightly diminished now that the time had come. "Please Shikamaru-san, let's stop this..."

"I was about to call you on that Hinata..." Shikamaru said, looking at some pictures that Shino had given him. "Chouji and I were thinking of taking Naruto out to lunch, as an apology. We'll even not talk about the pictures."

Hinata paused in thought for a minute before responding. "You're not going to ask about the pictures, or anything at all, right? Naruto-kun is on edge as is..."

"It's troublesome, but yes, I think that Naruto will tell us when he's ready," Shikamaru drawled tiredly as he shook his head. "Naruto is a friend, and we should have trusted him more. I'm sorry for my part in causing this."

"I understand Shikamaru-san... and I hope you guys enjoy your lunch out," Hinata answered quietly. "Can you ask the others to stop too? I know you were taking turns, but I'd feel better knowing they knew to stop."

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his chin. "I'll take care of it as soon as Asuma junior takes his nap... I'll talk to you later," Shikamaru finished before hanging up and picking up the young son of his sensei. "Come on kid, let's go get you laid down."

As he settled in to read the nap time story, he never once suspected that he'd fall asleep and completely forget about asking the others to back off. Much to his chagrin when talking to Hinata in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Updating early due to major headache.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Naruto train, biding his time until he could approach the blond without him jumping and trying to make a run for it. Next to him, Chouji was munching on chips, comfortable enough to wait with his best friend to go to lunch, even if it was on his family's tab. The restaurants in the village were happy enough to let the Akimichi clan keep a tab, mostly because the clan always paid it off at the end of every month, and they order more enough food to buy each place several times over.

"Remember, no mention of that troublesome picture or anything like that. We want him to relax around us," Shikamaru droned after Naruto sat down to catch his breath.

"Gotcha," Chouji answered emptying his bag into his mouth and crumpling the bag into a pocket for later disposal.

Shikamaru stood up from his sitting position into his usual slouch and started walking towards Naruto, hoping that he wasn't about to get a second wind, that would be troublesome. However, it seemed that he was in luck, as Naruto simply sat there as he approached. "Oi Naruto," Shikamaru called out a few feet away, "Chouji and I were heading to Ichiraku's and thought you'd like to join us. Chouji even offered to put it all on the Akimichi's tab."

The mention of ramen had snagged Naruto's attention, however it was the thought of free ramen that sparked the delighted glint in Naruto's eyes. "Sounds good Shika, I was just about to head in for some lunch. Can I get a shower before meeting you guys there?"

"It's less troublesome to eat without having to smell you..." Shikamaru droned dryly with a bored look to his face. "Since your house is on the way, how about we just walk you there, and then wait outside for you?"

Naruto looked suspiciously at Shikamaru for a few seconds before a wide grin split his face. "Nah, you guys can come on in, have a drink. I'll be as quick as I can be."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, your furniture will be less troublesome to sit on than the ground."

A short while later, the trio were leaving Naruto's house, after the blond had showered and given a brief tour. They were just chatting casually between themselves as they went out to eat some lunch. Arriving at the stand, they sat together, each placing an order. Naruto and Chouji both go with a starting order of three beef ramen first, while Shikamaru only had a pork bowl.

"It's troublesome Naruto, but you seem out of sorts today," Shikamaru asked while waiting for his ramen, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Naruto answered quickly while not looking the shadow user in the eyes, "Nothing wrong... just some things that I need to deal with. Nothing to worry about ya know?"

"I know how that goes," Chouji answered around a mouthful of noodles. "Like when that time I bought a bunch of discount pudding cups, turns out it was because they were near expiration, so I had five dozen pudding cups left, and one day before they went bad."

"I remember that," Naruto laughed as he dug into his ramen, slurping noodles. "We made a bet, Kiba and I, on if you'd actually manage to eat them all. You won me two packs of gum, and a bottle of glue. I pulled a prank on some guys that I saw picking on you with them. Just felt the right thing to do."

"You did that a lot for us... anytime we got picked on or bullied, you'd prank them," Shika answered thoughtfully as he waited for the ramen to cool a little bit. "Should have said this to you ages ago, but it was troublesome then, not that it isn't now but... Thank you."

"Yeah Naruto, thanks again," Chouji echoed with a laugh. "So what'd you do to them? Glue their mouths shut with the gum?"

Naruto laughed before shaking his head, "No, close, but what I did was actually set up a simple trap. I put the gum on the floor where they could find it, and then coated the entire area. They walked right into it, and I got to keep the gum."

"Sounds like a less than troublesome result... eh Shika?" Chouji teased his friend with a laugh. The shadow user snorted a laugh around a mouthful of noodles. "Another bowl please, Miso."

As Teuchi got the order from Naruto as well, Chouji took the opportunity to study his small blond friend. On the surface he seemed much more relaxed then when he saw him this morning, but there was tension in the corner of his eyes, just a hint of being ill at ease. The ramen was helping, but something more neutral as a topic would be good.

"Say Naruto, how're the wedding plans going? Any idea who'll be your best man?" Chouji asked after the ramen arrived, catching Naruto in mid-slurp.

"Well, I initially wanted Iruka-sensei to be my best man, but he declined, so I asked Kiba, and he said that he would be a groom's man instead, less pressure to be appropriate I guess... and then I asked Saukra who I should ask, and she said she'd do it," Naruto explained with a shrug after finishing his mouthful. " So I suppose Sakura-chan's going to be my best... uhh... man... and Ino's Hinata's maid of honor..."

"You know Naruto, it's troublesome... but the Best Man should really be a man..." Shika droned as he rested his head on the counter. "Though I suppose she's butch enough to pass for it... Hopefully that troublesome woman never hears I said that though..." Little did he know that right now Sakura was being held back by the Hokage directly behind him. "But she accepted, so she must have some evil plan for your bachelor party planned..."

"You're kidding right? She's so prim and proper I doubt he'll even have a party," Chouji added with a laugh.

Some divine force must have been looking out for the guys today, because while they were laughing, Sakura tore herself free from Tsunade but instead of curb stomping them she stalked away with an evil smile on her face.

A few more minutes of slurping noodles and idle conversation followed until Shikamaru asked, "You're nervous about something... the wedding?"

"No, it's more that... uh... the others have been acting weirdly lately," Naruto responded, looking into the bowl of ramen before him nervously.

"It's probably from the picture you showed us the other day Shika," Chouji suggested between mouthfuls before he snapped his jaw shut.

Naruto's eyes bugged widely as what Chouji had said sunk in, and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "It was you? You guys set them on me... you're working with them, this is a set up isn't it?"

"No Naruto, we've given up... just calm down and sit with us..." Shikamaru answered soothingly, trying to placate him into relaxing.

Naruto was having nothing of that, and took off out of the stand at a run, heading home. He never noticed Gama-chan fell out of his pocket and landed on the ground, revealing a picture of Hinata blushing at Naruto's sexy no jutsu form, barely covered in whisps of clouds. "Finish up Chouji, we have to go talk to Hinata... we messed up."

"Sorry Shika," Chouji replied while he finished the bowl of ramen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata looked at the wallet in her hands worriedly. Initially she had been mortified that someone got a picture of her peeking on Naruto, but then Shikamaru had explained to her the situation in how he had came to get the wallet and picture. Tucking the wallet into her pockets she sighed in thought about how to approach Naruto about this. Something to ease into the situation might be best.

Walking out of her bedroom, she found Naruto sitting in the living room staring at the far wall, holding a book with several pictures sticking out of the edges. Sitting down next to him, she wrapped her arms around him gently. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"It's..." Naruto started before sighing heavily. "I screwed up a long time ago Hinata, and now everyone's coming after me for it. All because of some stupid pictures I took."

"I'm sure that you can handle it Naru-kun... there is very little you can't do," Hinata answered rubbing his back, "Maybe you just need to get the entire story out on the table and let the cards fall as they may... look how it turned out for me concerning my crush for you..."

Naruto's eyed Hinata nervously for a moment before pushing Hinata's hand off his shoulder. "You're in on it with them, aren't you? You're trying to see all the pictures."

"No Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered soothingly as she pushed the book away from her with one finger, "These are yours, and it's your choice when you want to show it. But you know I'll always be here for you, I'll be by your side always Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the book, and then at Hinata again nervously, relaxing slightly before asking, "So you're not in it with them?"

Hinata froze and looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I found the first picture... and showed Sakura... it just snowballed from there. If I had the chance, I'd have brought the picture straight back to you... it's just... everyone has been concerned about that day Naruto-kun... no one can remember it."

Naruto turned to look Hinata full on, a cross of hurt betrayal and anger playing across his face. "You... you started this... but..." he started to ask, before taking a deep breath and hugging Hinata tightly, "I... I know you probably meant well Hinata, but... Why'd you do it?"

"I... I don't know Naruto..." Hinata whispered, "I just found the picture, and saw flashbacks from that day... and thought someone else might remember more... and Sakura was the first one I saw..."

"I see..." Naruto answered quietly, his usual smile faded from his face. "Then everyone wanted to see the pictures, you resisted at first, didn't you? But then you were overwhelmed by your own curiosity, and outside pressure." Leaning slightly he kissed her forehead gently. "It's okay Hina-chan, I understand..."

"I don't Naruto-kun... why do you want to hide them?" Hinata inquired, pulling out Naruto's wallet, "Like the picture that fell out of this when you dropped it in Ichiraku's... I mean, it's embarrassing to see that... but it's pretty funny if you think about it... I was panicking over having a crush on a girl for a few minutes."

Naruto chuckled for a moment at the last part. "Do I have to worry about you cheating on me with myself?" he teased gently before leaning back against the love seat. "It's just... there are a lot of good memories for me in there... but most of them are at the expense of others... some that they don't even know it was me yet... I'm... I'm worried that they will hate me if they see it Hina-chan."

"No one will hate you Naruto," Hinata answered soothingly, while rubbing his arm. "They might be angry with you for a while, but they won't hate you. They are your your friends, and I love you, you don't have to fear us."

Naruto relaxed more, looking up at the ceiling. "I... it's not easy for me to express this Hinata, but I'm not ready to lose another friend right now."

"You don't have to show us if you don't want to," Hinata whispered gently as she kissed his cheek gently, "How about we get some lunch? Maybe we can go out and get some ramen..."

"I don't know Hinata... how about you take a shower and we'll see..." Naruto reasoned and kissed her forehead again. "I know that you hate going out with frizzy hair."

"Alright Naruto-kun," Hinata answered with a laugh, "I'll be back soon."

As he watched Hinata leave, Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head when he noticed the solid weight of the journal on his leg. Looking down at it he sighed and shook his head, before putting it on the coffee table. That little book was more trouble than it was really worth.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a key for the journal's lock, infusing it with his chakra before setting it down on the book itself. Pulling out a sheet of paper he wrote Hinata a quick note explaining that he needed to get out of town for a while, and that he was going to the place that he had shown her on their first date. Finally, he added that the key would open the lock for her to see the inside of the journal.

Standing up he picked up his travel pack, and walked out the front door, closing it behind him quietly. Five minutes later, Hiashi walked into the living room looking at a seed packet in his hands while talking. "Naruto-san, I was wondering if you had some time to work on the gard..." Hiashi cut himself off when he noticed he was alone. Finding the note, he gave it a quick read before settling in on the love seat. "It seems you need some help now too Naruto. It is my turn to help you."

A few more minutes later, Hinata came in from the bathroom still toweling her long hair, but otherwise dressed. Looking at the love seat, she blinked in surprise at finding her father there. "Ano... father... is there something wrong?"

"Apparently," Hiashi began holding out the note for her to read, "I came to see if Naruto-san wanted to garden with me... It would seem that his relationship with you needs some weeding as well..."

Hinata read over the note curiously before looking at the journal on the table. "But... I thought... I didn't want to see it..."

"You're still curious though Hinata," Hiashi supplied, guiding his daughter onto the couch beside him. "He knew that you'd still want to see it, but he couldn't bear watching you or the others seeing it. You above all others should realize that what is inside here..." Hiashi paused to tap the book in question, "could be a dark and painful history for him..."

Hinata's eyes lowered to the floor, as she fiddled with her hands. "I... I know that father... that's why I wasn't going to have him show us..."

"But Naruto knew that you'd still want to see," Hiashi countered gently as he stood up, "I will let you reflect on what you will do... I ask that you do think about this deeply, you may not like what you see."

"I will father..." Hinata answered as Hiashi left. Once she heard the door close, she shut her eyes and takes several deep breaths before picking up the key and looking at it curiously. Setting it back down on the book she curled up on the love seat and began thinking.

Meanwhile, Naruto stopped off by Tsunade to let her know about his camping in order to avoid being labeled a missing nin. "Hey Baa-chan, I'm going to be camping for a few days, up on top of the Hokage monument."

"Hold on brat, I was just about to call you and Kakashi," Tsunade answered as she sent out the messenger hawk. "Wait here, got a C-rank mission to Suna, thought you'd like to see Gaara again. It's a messenger mission, but its money in your pocket. Since it'd just be you and Kakashi, I can give you a bit extra."

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She has a prior engagement at the hospital for open heart surgery, and it's vitally important that she's there tonight," Tsunade explained while weaving her fingers together. "I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, no problem..." Naruto answered with a shrug, "But umm... I told Hinata I'd be out camping... would you mind telling her that I'm on a mission?"

"Why don't you do that on the way out?" Tsunade asked noticing Naruto's nervous attitude and flighty stance.

"Uh... well, I... I'd rather not talk to her right now..." Naruto explained as he looked out the window, "It's... complicated, but I pulled some pranks back in the academy, and now they're coming back to haunt me."

"Alright brat, tell you what, I'll tell Hinata about your mission, if you let me borrow your camping spot for a couple days."

"Deal," Naruto answered with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it brat," Tsunade countered, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, "You're helping me out too."

"Audit time again baa-chan? I thought you learned last year not to avoid them..." Naruto teased with a healthy smirk back in place.

"Don't make me leave a Naruto shaped hole in my wall, they just got down with repairing the last one brat," Tsunade answered cracking her knuckles.

"Maaa, did I come at a bad time?" Kakashi drawled while leaning against the window frame, "I can come back..."

"No Kakashi, you're fine, we were done anyhow. I'm sending you two on a messenger mission, It's a C-ranked mission, but I need to make certain that this will get there," Tsunade stated calmly while pulling out a scroll and handing it to Kakashi. "I trust you not to look at it."

"Of course Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered tucking the scroll away somewhere on his body, "We'll just be on our way then, shall we?"

"Sure, enjoy the trip," Tsunade offered with a smile before watching the two leave. After a few minutes, she pulled out a bottle of sake and gulped down a few mouthfuls. Leaning back she smirked as she looked out her window. "Naruto, are you in for a surprise when you get home..."

Tsunade was just about to sneak off to play hookie when the door opened again and Shizune entered carrying an armload of scrolls. Tsunade smirked as she slipped in behind the younger kunoichi and scooped her up, scattering the scrolls all over the place. The last anyone saw of them, was the guards hearing Shizune shouting at Tsunade to put her down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata sat in her living room, watching the sun rise over the horizon quietly. She hadn't slept at all last night; all she could think about was the look of pain that was in Naruto's eyes at the thought of losing his friends. In front of her was the accursed book that had caused all the problems. And soon it would be over, but would it be a result she'd be willing to live with? She wasn't sure.

Turning away from the window she looked at the journal in thought before picking up the key and looked it over curiously, a frown etched on her face. She knew that she had to do this, if for no other reason than to get the others off of Naruto's case. Setting the key back down on top of the book she picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. "Hello, Sakura-san? I wish to call a meeting... about the pictures. My house in one hour please."

Several miles away, Kakashi watched Naruto worriedly; the usually talkative blond was being oddly silent and thoughtful. Normally, Kakashi would celebrate by reading his book, but he couldn't focus on it without the distraction. And it had gotten to a really good part too; Megumi was just about to confess her love to Hiroshi and ask to join him and Mira in their relationship. Sighing as he put the book away, he studied the blond openly for a moment. Something was up, and he wanted him over it.

"Maaa... what is wrong with my cute little student?" Kakashi drawled as he picked up his pace to come even with Naruto. "It's not like you to be so silent."

Naruto gulped nervously as he started and stopped a few times. "I... uhh... it's nothing Kakashi-sensei, I'm just thinking about something."

"Hmm... that's a dangerous pastime..." Kakashi responded dryly as he pulled out his book, reading it while talking with Naruto calmly. "You know... I haven't heard of you pranking anyone recently. Those were some of the highlights of my week you know... reading about you pranking ANBU or Jounins."

Kakashi's good eye widened slightly at the pained wince from Naruto, he usually liked to talk about his prankster past, but it seemed that was involved in this. Racing through what he knew about the boy he growled silently in frustration at just how much of it was classified and unfit to talk about in the open. He would desperately love to tell Naruto about his father... wait a minute... there was an idea...

"Maa Naruto-kun," Kakashi started, watching his former pupil intently, "Did you know that the Yondaime was my teacher? I know he was your idol. So maybe I could tell you some stories."

Naruto's eyes lit up slightly as he heard about the chance to learn more about the Hokage he wanted to be better than more than anything on Earth. However there was only one question that his mind could think of. "Kakashi-sensei... if... if he had survived the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha... do you think he'd have liked me? I mean he was a great man, I worry that he... he'd dislike me because I'm a prankster."

"No, he'd have like you a lot actually. I remember him getting really friendly with the previous Konoha prankster," Kakashi answered calmly as he turned the page in his book, "Kushina was her name, she was a lot like you. Kept the entire village on their toes." Chuckling fondly he used his thumb to mark the spot on the page, "One time she managed to glue three entire ANBU squads to the ceiling on the academy with the help of her little prankster apprentice, Iruka Umino."

Kakashi's eye turned into his traditional upside-down u shape as he watched Naruto's eyes bug at the new information planted on the table before him. The man who had hounded him about his pranking had been a prankster himself. The mental whirlpool that must have caused was definitely amusing to watch play out on Naruto's face.

Back in Konoha, the remaining members of the graduating class had gathered in Hinata's living room, each fidgeting under her tear-filled stare, a journal with a key in the lock before her. They had arrived early, by at least fifteen minutes when they heard that Hinata had called the meeting. It took a lot for Hinata to push for anything, even more for her to refuse to take a no for an answer.

When they got there, she invited them in, offered them a drink or something to eat, and then sat down and started staring at them silently. Nobody was sure how to start, each felt that she was weighing their worth while she silently studied the group. It really unnerved them to have her sitting across from everyone, almost like she was alone against them.

The gong of the clock on the mantle caused most of the assembled ninjas to jump, the only one that didn't was Shino who merely twitched. As the last gong faded into silence Hinata finally spoke. "Was it worth it?"

Before anyone could ask what she meant, Hinata continued, "This past week we all pushed and pried into Naruto's personal life. He has left to go camping for a while, leaving this journal behind. In here is his past, the good... the bad... everything... or it might not be... I don't know. I haven't read it yet. I want to know... was hurting Naruto-kun worth it?"

As everyone was reeling from that stabbing of guilt deep inside of them, Hinata waited staring deeply into their eyes, unblinking. After a moment she picked up the key and held it out in front of their eyes. "Do you see this? This is the kunai that we can stab Naruto into the back with... Or we can protect him... The choice is all in the answer you give me... Was. It. Worth. It?"

It was Shino that spoke first, breaking the pained silence nearly a full three minutes later. "No it wasn't Hinata. Naruto is our friend... we should have trusted him more."

As the others murmured their agreements, Hinata laid the key down on the diary with a sad smile on her face. "That is what I had hoped you would say. Now... we are likely to find out things that Naruto has hidden for years... I want you all to consider that Naruto is baring everything to us. If you feel you might hurt him with or because of what you learn, you know where the door is, you can see yourself out."

Kiba stood up and began walking towards Hinata, seemingly ready to pass her and exit. All eyes were on him as he walked past Hinata and towards the hall out. He stopped a step from the hall and moved over to the side, shutting the curtains for the window instead. "This should be a private meeting."

Sakura smiled calmly and stood up, walking towards Hinata, her eyes locked on the other woman. Reaching out she took the key away from Hinata, and looked at it for a moment before sticking it into the lock and turning the key with a solid click. "I called the others in... I made you join us... I unlocked the diary. This is what happened, and what we'll tell Naruto if he ever asks," Sakura stated calmly as she pulled the lock away and used the key to hold it down.

Hinata flipped open the book after hugging Sakura gently. Finding the first entry, she looked over the crayon scribbling trying to figure out what it said. After a moment they decided to skip until they came upon something resembling words. A few dozen pages later, they came upon an entry that had Ino fuming, while Sakura giggled insanely. Apparently it was Naruto who had put green food coloring into Ino's shampoo. The attached picture was the first that was taken by the new camera 'Old-man Hokage' gave him for his birthday. Green haired Ino was chasing around a laughing Sakura while others seemed to be joining in the laughter.

The next entry had the roles reverse, with Sakura fuming as Ino laughed. It was the time that someone had made her mother think it was a snow day, so that when Sakura waddled out wrapped in several dozen layers of clothing; she was nearly laughed off the face of the Earth by people in shorts and t-shirts.

Several pages later, the journal stopped making them laugh, as Naruto began writing about his life outside of pranking. Most of it was crossed out, with side margins explaining he had to save the erasers he snatched from the garbage for homework assignments. It was easy to make them out though, and what they saw made their hearts sink. He would describe how he would get bullied, beaten by adults, or neglected of many of the things they took for granted. They found out that Naruto had worked after school for months at the weapons shop in order to pay off the training kunai and shurikins that they all got from their parents. He even refused to accept the Hokage's help in paying for it, stating that he had his pride still.

It was a couple pages later that Hinata pointed something out. "He never puts names unless it's positive for them... Look here... he says that Iruka-sensei treated him to some ramen, but later in the same paragraph he claims that the 'scarred-nose teacher' yelled at him. And again where he says Sakura-chan was really pretty today, but then refers to her as 'pink' when he mentions her hitting him..."

A couple pages later no one could meet any one's eyes. It was crossed out, but still very painfully readable. Again he never put down a single name, but it was very easy to tell who he meant. It was a detailed account of his classmates and teachers giving him a day from hell.

_I wish they'd stop looking at me with 'those' eyes, ya know? I just want someone to recognize me as another human... Today, I tried to talk with pink hair, but she punched me when I said she was pretty. Then teme chose that moment to walk past, kicking me in mid-step, making blondie and pink hair trample me. No one seemed to care how much pain I was in, not even pineapple, mutt, and snacker. They just laughed at me. The only ones that didn't laugh was pale eyes, she just watched, and bugs, but I don't think he can laugh. I wanted to talk with her next recess, but when I did she just got all red with anger and ran away. I chose to skip and listen to scar-nose scold, then have the other teachers beat me up... again._

The group paused to allow the impact of the entry to pass; the girls were wiping their eyes while the guys all looked anywhere but at the others. Several minutes later the sound of the page being turned broke the silence. The others looked at Hinata as she flipped past several entries and pictures, until she came upon the day no one else could remember. As her eyes widened the others moved closer to read the entry. It seemed that Naruto had made each pose purposely, and even wrote them messages to explain them.

_Today Iruka-sensei had us try out al-ka-hol, it tastes nasty. It also made everyone really sleeping, so I thought of a beautiful final prank to play on the entire class. I know we're going to be separating in a couple weeks, so I wanted to send out these final messages to them._

Next to a picture of Sasuke and Kiba cuddling nice and tenderly was messages for the two of them. Kiba looked away from the note after reading it, coughing and looking slightly ashamed. _**To Sasuke:**__ You need someone strong and loyal as a teammate, Kiba would be a good friend to have. __**To Kiba:**__ Sasuke will help push you farther on your path to being a strong member of your pack. Show him you your strength, especially that loyal heart of yours._

Next was a picture of Sakura and Ino laying on top of each other, arms and legs entwined. Wolf howls and whistles echoed from the guys as Sakura and Ino both turned redder than Sakura's dress. _**Sakura/Ino:**_ _You two are best friends, and fit well together, forget Sasuke and be good to each other, please?_

Next up was the newest teacher of the ninja academy, Shikamaru, slouched over the lectern, appearing to have passed out while teaching a class, not that that hadn't happened already. His message was simple and to the point. _**To Shikamaru:**__You are smart, share it with others._

Following the shadow user's picture, came his best friend, and unofficial classroom alarm clock, sprawled out over a health food cook book. _**To Chouji:**__ Not saying your fat man, because I know about you needing to eat and all that... but ya know these just sounded tasty and useful. Hope you like them!_

Shino's picture was of him surrounded by bug spray, especially mosquito repellent, which no one save Shino could remember him waking up like that. Each note prior to this had caused them to squirm, often ending the one mentioned looking away in shame. Shino seemed to manage to stoically look at the entry for him and hold its gaze. _**To Shino:**_ _Hey bug man, I heard those mosquitoes carry sicknesses... just take care, alright?_

Hinata blushed heavily as she read over her note, having to stop a few times to wipe her eyes at how thoughtful Naruto seemed to be when writing this note. _**To Hinata:**__ I want to shield you from the horrors of the path we've chosen, but doing that would make you no better than a dummy. Stand tall, be proud of yourself._

Hinata paused a moment to let her blush die down, before moving onto the picture of Iruka tucked in, with a copy of Icha Icha on his face. When Sakura snorted and made a comment about it looking like Kakashi had visited, the others joined in chuckling softly. When they had settled down Hinata read the entry for him. _**To Iruka-sensei:**__ You need to relax more, maybe get some reading done._

The last picture was the one that had caught their attention most of all. It was almost an exact copy of the one that Hinata had found initially. Only this one the blond tuft of hair at the bottom was a little more obvious than in the other. What had caught their attention most of all was that it was the only one without a comment or anything on it.

They sat a few minutes in silence before Kiba pushed off the seat he had been on, bumping into the table, accidentally knocking it into the journal in Hinata's hands and knocking the tape of the picture loose. As the photo fluttered to the ground, their eyes caught sight of a message on the backside addressed to everyone. Once the picture had settled on the ground, they were finally able to read it, eyes misting over as they read it.

_**To Everyone: **__I will be watching over you, even if I'm not one of you. Ji-san once told me, "A Shinobi's duty is to watch over the people of their villages, a Hokage's honor is to watch over the shinobi." I hope to live up to that honor._

No one could believe what they saw in those words to them, Naruto, the one that no one had believed in until the Chuunin exams, save Hinata and some adults, had them all in his heart all that time. He even stopped pranking to become a better person.

Replacing the picture in the journal they notice that a picture had work itself loose on the next page. After ensuring that it was firmly in place, they slowly turned the page to see the picture, and found them all looking at themselves shortly after they had all gotten back to the tower. The message was above the picture, but it was certainly touching.

_This is my final entry journal. Since becoming a shinobi, I have given up pranks, mostly. It's great that all my friends are doing well, and supporting each other. They're even supporting me. All my dreams are coming true lately; maybe someday I'll be able to find someone that loves me for who I am. Until then, I am, and will remain Naruto Uzumaki._

_PS: The next page is an explosive tag._

Hearing the familiar fizzling sound of a tag burning, the entire group dove for cover as one. When the sound died down, minus the earth shattering kaboom, a few ventured forth to check the page. Their curiosity was rewarded by a picture of one younger Naruto Uzumaki pointing and laughing his ass off at them from out of the book. A moment later his voice came out with a chuckle before speaking out, saying only one word, that summed up his life as a prankster. "Gotcha!"

The group all looked at one another for a moment before someone started snickering. Heads turned slowly towards the source of the sound, only to find Hinata laughing. Soon after all the room save Shino joined in the laughter, Shino himself had the largest smirk he'd ever wore in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaara watched Naruto as the blond stared blankly out the window, he didn't even care about the report that Kakashi was giving him. There was something unnatural about Naruto sitting silently. With a sigh he forced himself to focus on the scroll he had rolled out and read it. Just basic sharing of information between allies, nothing to really worry about, no real need to send these two, sending Shikamaru again would have been fine, and so there must be a second reason for them to be here. Turning his head slightly he studied Naruto again and nodded by the barest of margins.

Kakashi watched Gaara's nod wondering what he was agreeing to. He traced the path of Gaara's sight, finding Naruto at the center of his focus. He knew that Gaara had found Naruto to be something of a brother since they had fought at that Chuunin exam all those years ago, it was only made stronger when Naruto had fought so hard to try and save Gaara from Akatsuki. After the fall of Akatsuki, they had grown closer. Gaara had even at asked Naruto for advice concerning the fairer sex, in particular his female apprentice. Kakashi suppressed a shudder at the thought of Naruto's 'advice' concerning woman, he had only seen worse advice coming out of Jiraiya. But it had worked for the jinchuuriki.

Gaara stood up and cleared his throat. "I thank you for your speed in bringing me this message Kakashi-san, if you would please stay the night I will have a reply ready for you to take back in the morning," Gaara offered while summoning his secretary from the lobby. "Jin, would you please show Kakashi-san and Naruto to the royal guest quarters. If they have any requests, put it on my expense account."

Gaara watched with a pensive frown on his face as the two left. It disturbed him to see something wrong with Naruto, he had to fix it. Looking out his window he smiled as he realized he knew what to do, and that he had the only access to the perfect place to do it.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade watched as Sakura went through her rounds at the hospital. She had noticed that all the members of the former rookie nine had been distracted and distant since she met them at the campsite and told them about Naruto's mission to Suna. It was almost as if guilt was eating them up from the inside.

Sighing Tsunade shook her head and walked away, she knew that Naruto would be back soon, but maybe she should try and solve this mess before he got home. How, was the only question she had. How would she get her ninja forces back into order? What would Naruto do?

Stopping dead in her tracks, a smile spread across her face evilly. She knew what Naruto would do; he'd go at it head on. And he'd go after the one that he knew the best. Turning her head slightly she looked at Sakura staring out the window silently and knew how she'd get her out of this slump, and through her, the others.

That evening, just after Sakura's shift at the hospital, Tsunade called her former apprentice into her office. After offering her a seat and a drink, Tsunade sighed as she settled back into her seat. "Sakura... I'm worried about you... in fact all of your classmates seem to be upset about something since Naruto left. Is there something that you want to get off your chest?"

Sakura paused for a moment, having been caught off guard by the direct questioning, she almost expected Naruto to be sitting there. Blinking away the mental image overlay, she sighed and shook her head, starting to explain that they had hurt Naruto, and were really feeling down for what they had done. Especially Hinata and herself, because they were the closest to Naruto, and had betrayed that closeness. It was at the end of this speech that Tsunade simply leaned forward and asked four words quietly. "What would Naruto do?"

Sakura paused in her answer as she thought about what Naruto really would do. He wouldn't mope around, he'd do something about it, something direct. He'd do something that showed he had no hard feelings about it, something that'd get him laughing along with the one he hurt. Standing up and walking out, Sakura began laughing. She couldn't believe what she was considering doing, but if the others would go along with it, and maybe get a stand-in for Sasuke, they could pull it off.

Tsunade watched as her apprentice left, laughing like a woman possessed. After a few minutes she shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, that's about what he'd end up doing..."

Late that night, in Suna, Kakashi was out wandering the grounds looking for Naruto. The unusually silent ninja had left over an hour ago, for a pick-up of the return message. At first he thought the two were just catching up, but his gut instinct was churning that something wasn't right. As he neared the Kazekage's office, he notices Kankuro and Temari sitting down outside of it, looking strangely worried at his prescience. Drawing near the office, he caught a glimpse of a swirl of sand, and the word 'Gourd' on the floor of the office. Sitting down next to the nearly panicked Suna nins he asked, "Where are they? And when can I expect Naruto back?" As he pulled out and opened his book to settle in for a wait, he heard Kankuro's explanation.

"They went to a secret sand cavern that Gaara made shortly after learning to control his sand powers. No one's sure where it is, but it's the one place Gaara goes to when he needs to be alone to think..." the puppet user explained calmly while trying to get a peek inside the book, earning him a fan to the head from Temari.

"We don't know when they'll be back, but I'm sure that Gaara will bring him back once he's worked out whatever they need to work out," Temari finished as she pushed her brother into the corner.

"Maa..." Kakashi groaned as he read his porn novel. "I think I'll go back to bed then... good night."

As he lazily walked away, he wondered exactly what Naruto was doing.

Currently, the blond ninja was sitting in the cave, silently studying the walls. Gaara sat next to him, silently waiting for Naruto to talk to him, unsure on how to get his friend to talk to him. After several minutes Gaara took matters into his own hands. "This... is not you Naruto. You seem indecisive, uncertain... Not the ninja that save me from Shukaku."

"What would you have me do?" Naruto snapped, his voice a harsh growl. "I bared all my secrets to my friends before we left, and now all I can think about is them turning eyes filled with hatred on me when I get back. Those eyes will stab me deeper than any kunai could."

"I know those looks as well Naruto, but you taught me something special a friend is one that will stand by you regardless. They have gotten past the Kyuubi, I am sure that they will get past this as well," Gaara reasoned while looking at the far wall, "You and they even gave me a chance after I tried to kill you and everyone else during the invasion."

"You were just following orders, we're ninjas, we understand that..." Naruto replied with a shrug, "As for Shukaku... He was part of your arsenal..."

Gaara studied Naruto for a few minutes, before looking at the walls. "In here you and I could let out our demons, and never risk injuring anyone else... the seals on the walls prevent them from leaving without us in control."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It doesn't work that way with me Gaara... if I let him win just once... I risk letting him win again and again... it scares me."

Gaara smiled at his long time friend for a moment before answering. "There is another benefit to this place..." Gaara started quietly, "Anything that happens here is between you and me... so..."

Naruto turned to see what Gaara was going to do, when he felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. "It's okay to cry Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected move by Gaara, and yet he found his arms wrapping around the smaller redhead, returning the hug as tears dropped off his cheeks. After a few minutes he whispered, "Thank you," softly, his voice cracking with the sadness.

"I... I've always thought about how I'd have loved having someone do that to me... and I thought it would be nice to do it to someone else..." Gaara admitted quietly as he pulled back from the blond.

"If I can ever return the favor... just let me know man," Naruto answered with a small smile as he wiped his eyes. Standing up, he ran his fingers along the wall in thought as his smile slowly grew. "It feels good to know someone cares... thanks."

"You're welcome, Naruto... it is the least I could have done for you," Gaara replied quietly watching the life return to Naruto slowly. "Do you want to go back? Or would you like to stay here a while longer... maybe tell me about what this is all about?"

Naruto turned to look at Gaara curiously for a moment before sighing and sitting down next to the sand user. "There is so much to say... I guess I should just start at the beginning..."

Back in Konoha, a late night meeting was occurring, revolving around one Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura had pulled all the surviving Rookie 9 together in her apartment, and explained her plan to make everything up to Naruto. Now all eyes were expectantly on Hinata, since she would be the make or break point of this plan. After a few minutes, Hinata nodded, causing a ripple of relief to spread throughout the group.

"Alright, we have less than a week to pull this all together. Hinata, I'll go with you to try and convince Neji. I want Chouji and Shikamaru on snack patrol. Kiba and Ino are on drinks, a mix of both types please... remember Naruto's tolerance. Shino, can you set up an early warning line for us?" Sakura began directing the chaos of the planning, after getting a nod from Shino she smiled and looked at the group of ninjas filling the small room. "Remember people, this is going to be big, epic... and possibly break a few laws... So from here on out... don't get caught."

"Now Sakura..." Tsunade drawled from the entryway, with Shizune, Iruka, Hiashi, and Anko with a manic grin on her face. "Don't you think we'd like to help out too?"

Kiba looked at the assembled elders and began chuckling. "This... is going to be wild..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Evil little shit aren't I? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"And that's what's happened," Naurto said, finishing his explanation. "I just don't know what to do right now..."

"Give them a chance... your friends are good people, and I think that they will surprise you..." Gaara mused quietly as he looked into the distance. "The sun should be rising soon... are you ready to return?"

Naruto paused for a moment in thought, before laughing with a wide, honest smile. "Yeah! I have to get back home in time to be married... you are coming right? I mean I know you can't be my best man because of how busy you are... but you are coming right?"

"Yes I am... and I may be taking you up on that '_and guest_' part of the invitation..." Gaara answered with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Finally asking out that apprentice of yours?" Naruto teased, grinning like the Fox-demon himself when Gaara turned even redder. "I KNEW IT! Way to go man... hey, maybe I can be your best man... or one of the others that stand up on your side... if you'd rather have Kankuro or someone..."

"Dating first Uzumaki..." Gaara growled as he fought down his blush, "Wedding later on... if it is a favorable match..."

Naruto laughed evilly, thoughts of matchmaking springing to mind already.

His laughs were cut off when a swirl of sand scooped the two of them out of their little cavern, and deposited them back in Gaara's office. The two looked at Gaara's sleeping siblings for a moment before Gaara stood, walked over to his desk, and tossed Naruto a marker, holding one up himself. A minute later, the sleeping duo was covered with writings and doodles. Gaara had even signed them both on the upper lip.

Naruto and Gaara snuck out of the office shortly after, running into Kakashi who was lazily reading porn in the hallway. "Well Naruto, it's good to see that you're back to normal... or close to..." Kakashi drawled out turning a page, "We should probably get ready to go... if Gaara gave you the message for the Hokage that is..."

Naruto pulled out a scroll that Gaara had given him last night before they left and tossed it to Kakashi, who caught it without looking up from his book. "Maa... and it was just getting to a good part..." Kakashi bemoaned as he tucked the scroll away. "We'll be seeing you soon Kazekage-sama... and good luck with your siblings..."

As Kakashi meandered away, Naruto turned to his friend, and somewhat brother with a smile, showing he was back into his normal mood. Holding out his hand, he laughed at Gaara looked at it for a moment, before clasping it and pulling him into a one armed hug. "See ya man, and don't let her run you too ragged."

Gaara's blush almost matched his hair, when he saw the very apprentice Naruto was referring to appearing in the hallway behind the blond. It did match his hair when he saw the devilish glint in Naruto's eyes, telling him that the orange clad ninja knew she was there as well. As Naruto parted from his friend and began walking past Matsuri, he nearly died when he heard Naruto tell her, "Oh Matsuri-chan... Gaara was just talking about you... seems he has something to ask you..."

Gaara swore right then and there that Naruto Uzumaki had to pay... and dearly at that.

Five minutes found Kakashi and Naruto on their way home, Naruto more energetic, and asking tons of questions about the Fourth Hokage, the prankster that had captured his heart, and even about his old team. Kakashi for his part welcomed someone to travel down memory lane with, especially since this one kept him thinking about the happier times.

A few days later, Naruto smiled as he made his way home from making his report to Baa-chan. He really wanted to talk to Hinata, and figured that she'd be home, or at least Hiashi would be around probably so Naruto could just ask him. Getting to his house, he smiled finding the locks undone, and was just about to open the door, when he saw Hiashi approaching.

"Hey Hiashi-san..." Naruto called out, running over to the older man, "Sorry about missing out gardening time... mission."

"It's quite alright Naruto, Hokage-sama explained what'd happened to me, and I understand entirely. I was just about to visit Hinata," Hiashi answered, with a fond smile to the cheerful Naruto. "I fear to say that she has been rather... distant lately, but I'm sure seeing you again will bring her spirits back up."

Naruto fidgeted nervously hearing about Hinata being down, his smile turning slightly sheepish. "Well, I hope so too. Would break my heart to see her cry..."

"Indeed... Shall we?" Hiashi asked, waving for Naruto to lead the way.

Naruto smiled and led the way into the house, shutting the door behind him gently. He was slightly puzzled why the lights were out, but decided to check the living room first, since that's where Hinata tended to spend most of her time at the house. Turning on the lights, he wasn't prepared for what his eyes found.

Shikamaru was standing in front of a wheel out blackboard, posed like he was in mid-lesson. Chouji was in sweats and seemed to be in the middle of some exercise routine. Hinata was sitting in front of a training dummy, painted to look like a ventriloquist's dummy. Kiba and Neji were pose in mid-wrestle, Neji holding the canine user in a headlock while giving him a noogie. Shino was dressed up as a, thankfully male, nurse, seeming to hold an immunization station for his bugs. Iruka was seated on the love-seat, cuddling up with Kakashi-sensei as they both read their books. And what he could see of Ino and Sakura, who were halfway under the table, threatened to create a nasal discharge of vital fluids. If it wasn't for the fact he could see and hear them breathing, he'd almost swear they were statues instead.

Naruto finally blinked when his camera was lowered into his hands, and the Hokage hat was placed on his head. Turning around he saw Tsunade, Hiashi, Shizune, Tenten, Lee, Gai, and Anko all grinning at him. Tsunade pointed beyond him. "Go ahead and take some pictures, so the party can begin."

"Party?" Naruto asked curiously, as he turned to look at his friends again. "What party?"

"Why your bachelor party Naruto, all thanks to Sakura..." Shizune pointed out with a small laugh from the rest of the group. "So, relax and have fun... but first get your pictures so they can relax."

Ten minutes later, the various ninjas were sitting around the living room laughing at the pictures from Naruto's camera. The others were bringing up the pranks that had been pulled on them and laughed about it. Naruto looked around after the laughter died down, with a slightly puzzled look. "Where's Kurenai sensei?"

"She's holding down the Hokage office for Shizune and me, while we're here. That and her son's not feeling well, so she didn't want to try getting a sitter," Tsunade explained while Sakura signaled something to Anko.

Anko walked out in front of Naruto. "Ya know kid... this is a combined bachelor/bachelorette party... and we all tried to figure out what type of stripper to get you... so instead, we just hired out a few friends of yours..." Anko's grin was positively evil as the Konohamaru corps popped out of nowhere.

A few bouts of sexy no jutsu, and its subsidiary jutsus later, everyone was laughing with the matching blushing couple. Who knew that the best way to get Naruto to blush was to have two pairs of him and Hinata performing strip teases and... interesting poses before him.

The snacks and booze flowed freely throughout the night, and the laughter abounded. No one was quite sure when the ANBU had been called, but Tsunade sent them away with just a wave of her hand and a laugh, before kissing Shizune passionately.

The following afternoon, when they finally started waking up, several of them were in for a rude surprise. First were Sakura and Ino, who were trying to remember where their clothes disappeared to... and what they had done in the closet they woke up in... and why Tenten was there with a huge grin on her face. Next were Iruka and Kakashi, who had the unpleasant task of trying to figure out how to get unglued from the ceiling. Finally were Hinata and Naruto, who woke up in the same bed, buck naked. They weren't sure, but they were fairly certain that their celibate until marriage vow had just been busted, and by the looks of the room several times over. Not that they were complaining.

Kurenai meanwhile had the pleasant, almost sinfully delightful task of editing together a 'best of' compilation from the various camera feeds she had Anko sneak in. Turning to Asuma Jr. she rubbed his sleeping stomach gently before asking, "Should mommy be naughty or nice sweetie? Oh, maybe a bit of both..."

That would be a wedding present for the ages, and it would make sure that the gossip lines, aka the Yamanaka family, would have material for months to come.


	11. Epilogue

To all that have enjoyed the ride on the way, thank you for reading. This will be my last fanfic while I build up another backlog of chapters for posting. I'll probably have some more randoms thrown up. So please don't forget about me.

In parting, I just wanna say... keep on laughing.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the reception for their wedding. Their friends all stood at the entranceway, throwing petals and confetti. The group were laughing and talking quietly as the pair walked out to their carriage to drive them off.

"I can't believe that Naruto wore the 'kiss-me' sign throughout the entire wedding," Sakura whispered as she held Ino around the waist, holding her close. "Or that Hinata let us sew in the sequins on the back of her dress."

"Especially with it saying 'I'm with Baka' and that arrow..." Ino added with a laugh. "She even kept posing so that the arrow points to Naruto."

"I just wish we could get pictures of their honeymoon trip..." Shino mused quietly from the back of the group. "I mean what with Shion being the tour guide in the Land of Demons, Lady Haruna in the Land of Vegetables, and Queen Koyuki in the Land of Spring... it should make for an interesting trip..."

Neji sipped his glass of wine while he smiled evilly at Naruto's back. After a moment he spoke up, "I have arranged for pictures to find their way back to us..."

"You're just lucky that Kakashi and I kept in contact with people we've met thanks to Naruto's insistence," Sakura grumbled as the couple got into the carriage and everyone let out a cheer as it began pulling away. The cheer turned into laughter when they saw the sign on the back, reading "_I__f the carriage is a rocking, don't bother knocking!_"in neon orange with pink hearts and Icha Icha novels flanking the words.

"Who did that?" the group asked, looking at each other curiously. After a moment, they couldn't figure out which was the most likely culprit, until they heard Iruka chuckling lightly.

"I told you that it'd be a good prank," Iruka proclaimed proudly as he nudged Kakashi with his elbow while Anko bust a gut laughing. "And you said that no one would get it."

Kurenai cleared her throat, stifling some of her laughter. "I do hope that he will survive his honeymoon... Hinata would be very upset should he die."

The Konoha 11 members that were still in Konoha looked at each other nervously, a silent agreement to that concern passing through them knowing that Hinata being upset would be almost as bad as an pissed off Naruto. That was when Tsunade reminded them of the other dangerous possibility of their prank.

"If Hinata gets hurt... or angry about the honeymoon... I don't want to be around when Naruto comes to 'talk' about it..."

The others all decided that they'd be out on mission the day he returned. Maybe somewhere nice and safe... like Iwa or Kumo.


End file.
